


One shots football/soccer Boy x Boy & Girls x Girls

by Thirev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requested, one shots, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/pseuds/Thirev
Summary: Il s'agit d'un recueil d'histoires courtes sur le monde du football et qui contiendra des couples gay/lesbiens (parce que oui, on en parle peu mais les joueuses aussi mérite notre reconnaisance et notre amour).Ce recueil se trouve aussi sur Wattpad sous le @KanrisLover





	1. Un amour pas comme les autres (Neybappé)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il s'agit d'un OS Neymar/Mbappé pour aure1567 qui ne contiendra pas de Lemon, qui sera un UA Vampire et qui aura une Happy end. J'espère que cet OS va vous plaire, et surtout qu'il plaira à aure1567 sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)
> 
> PS: petite précision le début de l'histoire ne se passe pas au Brésil même si je parle de l'enfance de Ney, mais au Canada.

Neymar da Silva Santos Júnior était un jeune homme de 25 ans tout ce qui avait de plus banal. Mais en ce 4 février 1728, tout son monde changea. Neymar ne venait pas d'une famille riche, il était un métisse après tout et son père, fut tué pour avoir oser aimer une femme d'un autre rang que le sien. On ne laissa pas la possibilité à sa génitrice de le voir. Il grandit donc dans les champs avec les autres esclaves. Il fut élevé par une femme muette, elle fut la seule personne à lui donner de l'affection. Tous les autres esclaves avait l'interdiction de les approcher. Ils étaient des parias. Neymar en grandissant, pris en beauté et fut arracher des mains de sa mère adoptive. Il ne la revit plus jamais. Plus tard il appris comment elle perdit la parole, On lui coupa la langue alors qu'elle demandait un peu d'eau pour le petit enfant qu'était Neymar. Cela le mit dans une colère si grande qu'il se jura de tuer les responsables. Cette femme fut la seule à le considéré comme il était. Un enfant. Mais en ce 4 février 1728 tout changea. Il venait de finir de servir ses maîtres dans leur demeure. Et alors qu'il allait dans ses quartiers, qui se résumaient à une chambre à peine assez grande pour accueillir son lit, il fut attrapé par des mains qui le retenaient fermement, il essaya de se débattre, mais il ne put se libérer. En se tournant légèrement il put apercevoir ses maîtres qui le regardait avec indiférence. La femme eût même un sourire narquois et son mari se contenta de le fixer. En désépoir de cause il cria, demanda de l'aide, une aide qu'il savait ne pas obtenir, mais il le fit quand même espérant malgré tout. Puis le trou noir. On l'avait assommer pour ne plus entendre ses cris.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentit tout de suite les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier. Sa tête lui faisent mal, et il ne voyait rien devant lui. Il était dans le noir complet. Il essaya de bouger. Mais les liens étaient bien trop serrés pour lui en laisser la moindre possibilité. Alors lorsqu'il sût que cela ne servait à rien, il s'immobilisa et attendit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il sentit l'odeur qui l'entourait. Cela sentait de la même manière qu'une charogne. Il le savait car plus jeune, on ne leur donnaient à lui et sa mère que les carcasses d'animaux mort à manger. Sachant cela il pensait savoir où il se trouvait. Il devait être dans son ancienne maison, la grange qui servait d'entrepôt pour tous les déchets en attendant de les jeté dans la nature. Mais bien vite il douta de ses déductions. Car l'odeur pestinnentielle était bien trop forte. Et surtout il faisait froid, très froid, trop froid pour que cela ne soit dû qu'au mois de février. Et alors qu'il commençait à paniquer une voix se fît entendre et la lumière parvient enfin à ses yeux.

\- Enfin réveillé mulâtre ?

Cette voix il l'a reconnut comme celle de son maître. Il leva les yeux et aperçut enfin une autre présence humaine. Mais il y avait comme quelque chose de bizarre, son maître ne le regardait pas, mais il regardait derrière lui. Neymar tourna sa tête qui était encore libre de ses mouvement et il compris.

\- Maman !

Le cadavre de sa mère adoptive gisait là dans un état de décomposition avancé mais elle restait reconnaissable malgré tout. Et c'est ce qui fît le plus de mal au jeune homme. Il comprit qu'il était dans un caveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ! Que lui avait vous fait monstre !

L'homme blanc ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de craquer une allumette. Les yeux du plus jeune s'équarquillèrent.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça maître ! Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça, je vous servirai comme vous le voudrez, je peux faire tout ce que vous voulez ! Je vous en pris !

\- Que peux-tu faire de plus ? Tu es mon esclave que par ma volonté, tu n'as pas d'âme, tu es une erreur de la nature. On aurait dû te tuer plus tôt.

Et il jeta l'allumette sur le cadavre, qui pris feu instantanément. Neymar hurla autant de rage que de douleur, son maître partit laissant le caveau entrouvert, pour permettre à l'air de passer et laisser ainsi le cadavre brûler. Neymar essaya de se libérer mais n'y arriva pas, le feu prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et bientôt il se propageât partout autour du jeune homme. La fumée lui monta à la tête l'air se fit de plus en plus rare et il finit par s'évanouir. Sa dernière pensée, fût un souhait celui d'être capable de se venger pour l'éternité de cet homme.

Lorsqu'il prit une grande inspiration, il sût que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aurait dû mourir alors comment ?

\- Jeune humain.

Une voix grave, l'interpella et il se retourna pour faire face à un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était beau, très attirant, la peau mâte un corps qu'il devinait sculté sous ses vêtements, et surtout un regard profond qui l'attirait.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Mon nom n'a pas d'inportance pour le moment, si tu souhaites vivre tu devras répondre à ma question.

\- Que voulez vous dire par "si tu souhaites vivre" ?

\- Tu n'es pas encore en vie, mais tu n'es pas mort non plus. Tu es dans le monde des ombres. Ce monde est à mis chemin entre la vie et la mort.

Le jeune Neymar commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas imaginé tout ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Tu n'imagines rien Neymar, tu as bien été entéreré vivant dans un caveau, ta mère à bien été brûlé sous tes yeux et tu as bien faillit mourir.

\- Comment saviez vous ce à quoi je pensais ?

L'homme eût un sourire en coin mais ne répondit pas.

\- Il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps Neymar, alors veux-tu bien répondre à ma question ?

Neymar hocha la tête qu'avait-il à perdre de toute façon ?

\- Souhaites-tu te venger de ce qu'il t'es arriver ?

\- Bien sûr que je le souhaite quelle question ?

\- Ton désires de vengeance est-il si grand que tu pourrais abandonner ton âme ?

Neymar s'immobilisa une seconde et même si cette histoire d'âme lui faisait peur, revoir le corps de sa mère en feu lui suffit.

\- Oui, je ferais tout pour me venger.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

L'humain ne compris pas ce qu'il se passa, il cligna à peine des yeux que déjà l'autre homme était devant lui, la bouche ouverte sur un sourire plein de dents. Mais ces dents avaient des canines beaucoup trop longues et lorsqu'il le réalisa se fut trop tard, il été déjà mordu. Il eût mal, très mal au début et puis peu à peu, il se rendit compte de ses nouveaux changements. Il voyait aussi bien de nuit que de jour, sa force était décuplé et surtout il avait faim. Très faim. Il avait faim de sang.

\- Neymar da Silva Santos Júnior en 5 février 1728 tu es né, fais bon usage de cette nouvelle vie mon enfant.

Neymar eût un sourire et à la vitesse de la lumière retrouva le meurtrier de sa mère et lui fit payer tout ce qui lui avait fait.

Plusieurs années sont passées depuis sa transformation et Neymar a eu plusieurs vies, certaines plus agréables que d'autres. Mais pendant ces nombreux siècles pas une seule fois il ne revit son créateur. Du moins pas avant le 21ème siècle. Dans cette vie il avait décider de devenir footballeur, ce sport le passionnait depuis un moment, mais ce n'est qu'en entendant parler de Lionel Messi et de Cristiano Ronaldo, qu'il se dit qu'il devrait devenir footballeur. Alors il s'entraina et devient l'un des meilleurs, certains le comparaient avec Lionel et Cristiano affirmant qu'il était leur successeur. Et puis Neymar retrouva enfin son créateur, au début il ne le reconnaissait pas, car il affichait sa vie de manière exubérante, et qu'il avait prit soin de ne pas être reconnaissable par d'autres vampire. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouvèrent seul à seul. Neymar sût qu'il avait en face de lui celui qui lui avait rendu sa liberté.

\- Cristiano.

Le portugais souris.

\- Tu en as mis du temps pour me retrouver. Tu as bien grandit Neymar.

Le brésilien eût un léger sourire qu'il perdit à la question de Cristiano.

\- As-tu trouver ton calice Neymar ? Tu devrais y penser tu sais.

Non il n'avait pas trouver son calice pas encore, mais il ne pouvait le dire à Cristiano. Il n'eût de toute façon pas à le faire puisque le plus âgé, le sût.

\- Ney, mon enfant il faut absolument que tu trouve ta destinée. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans, dans quelques années tu perdra la raison si tu n'es pas lié à ton calice.

\- Je pensais que tu étais le miens Cris. C'est pour ça que je t'ai chercher si longtemps. Tu es celui qui m'a rendu ma liberté.

Le portugais eût un sourire triste.

\- Je suis désolé Ney, j'ai trouvé ma moitié depuis longtemps. Bien avant ta naissance. Tu le connait d'ailleurs.

Au moment où Neymar allait reprendre la parole, Lionel Messi apparut dans la pièce. Le brésilien n'eût pas besoin de la confirmation de l'un des deux pour savoir qu'ils étaient un calice et son vampire. Le seul sourire de Cristiano, lui avait confirmé. Et si le plus jeune n'avait pas encore compris, Leo se chargea de lui faire comprendre que Cristiano est sien en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille du plus grand.

\- Leo ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas te voler Cristiano.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance, je sais le lien puissant qui unis un maître et son disciple et je sais que tu as été celui de Cristiano.

\- Mais tu sais aussi que rien ne peut briser un lien calice/vampire.

\- J'y compte bien !

\- Leo amor, je ne te quitterai jamais tu le sais ça ?

L'argentin croisa le regard de son portugais et sourit avant que Cristiano ne se penche vers lui et l'embrasse amoureusement. Neymar eût un sourire, il sentait leur amour sincère mais cela lui rappelait sa situation. Il quitta le couple, qui de toute façon ne le remarquerai pas avant un moment et se lamenta encore sur son sort. Il finirai par trouver son calice, il se le jura.

Quelques années passèrent encore et puis il arriva à Paris pour jouer sous les couleurs du Paris Saint Germain. Et puis enfin il le trouva. Il trouva son calice.  **Il**  jouait dans le même pays que lui, mais dans un club rival. Et comme il ne savait pas encore très bien parler français, il ne pût s'approcher de  **lui**.

Et puis la chance fini par lui sourire, car son destiné rejoignit le club de la capitale. Ils joueraient sous les mêmes couleurs et seraient coéquipiés. Lorsque Cristiano et Leo apprirent la nouvelle, ils le pousèrent à tenter sa chance dès l'arriver de son nouvel coéquipié. Mais Neymar était trop timide pour ça, et se fût son calice qui vient vers lui pour le saluer.  **Il** lui souria et lui adressa des mots que le brésilien n'entendit pas trop ébloui par le sourire de l'autre homme. Neymar fini par bredouiller quelques mots et l'autre éclata de rire. Le brésilien se sentait gêné mais aussi heureux d'avoir fait rire son coéquipié. Et puis le plus jeune disparu saluer ses autres partenaires de jeu. Le vampire se rendit à sa chambre pour s'isoler. Il voulait encore profité de cette rencontre avec son calice sans être déranger par les autres.

Les mois ont passés et  **Kylian**  et Neymar se sont rappochés. Ils sont devenu amis, mais les instincs de vampire du brésilien se firent de plus en plus présent et incontrolables. La présence de Kylian déclenchait le besoin du vampire de clamer à tous que le jeune français était son calice. Mais le brésilien ne voulait pas encore avouer la vérité à Kylian sur sa nature vampirique, ni sur le rôle que Kylian devait jouer. Car il ne voulait pas lui imposer ce choix. Et puis, Kylian est trop jeune. Enfin ça c'était avant qu'il ne craque et que Kylian découvre la vérité...

Ils venaient de gagner le match leur permettant de remporter le championnat sur un score assez large. Rien de nouveau pour eux, le capitaine hurla de joie et bien sûr le reste du vestiaire suivi, avec de la musique, des chants, des cris et un bordel monstre dans le vestiaire. Kylian s'amusait et fêtait leur victoire avec ses coéquipier français, bien sûr et évidement il fallait qu'il soit très proche d'eux. Mais ce n'est pas le moment où Neymar craqua, cela arriva plus tard. Alors que les parisiens étaient de retour à leur camp d'entrainement et qu'ils se retouvèrent tous dans la chambre de Presnel pour continuer de célébrer la fin du championnat; Neymar prétexta de la fatigue pour échapper à leur présence. Il voulait s'éloigner de Kylian, il sentait qu'il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle et voir son calice aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre le mettait au supplice.

Ce que le brésilien n'avait pas prévu c'est que Kylian, se mette à sa recherche. Il trouva le plus âgé dans sa chambre. Il n'eût pas de mal à y entrer Neymar avait la fâcheuse tendance à oublier de fermer sa porte. Il s'approcha pour trouver le sud-américain accroupi sur le sol. Il semblait aller mal.

\- Ney ? ça va ?

Le vampire se figea, Kylian ne devait pas se trouver là, c'était dangereux.

\- Oui ça va, je cherche juste quelque chose sous mon lit.

\- Je peux t'aider ? Tu cherches quoi ?

Neymar maudit, la gentillesse du français qui pourrai lui coûter la vie qu'il connait, pour un monde terrifiant.

\- C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller seul.

\- Je rêve ou tu essaies de me virer de ta chambre ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non tu n'as rien fais, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Okay, tu me le dirais si tu n'allais pas bien hein ?

\- Je te le promet.

Le brésilien releva la tête pour rassuré Kylian par un sourire mais le plus jeune s'était rapproché, trop rapprocher. Et c'est à ce moment que Neymar craqua. Sans que le plus jeune puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, il se retrouva allongé sur le lit du brésilien, avec le capitaine de la seleçao allongé de tout son long sur lui.

\- Ney ?

Le brésilien ne répondit rien, son regard fixé sur le cou du plus jeune.

\- Ney arrête c'est pas drôle, laisse moi me relever s'il te plaît.

\- Mon calice.

Le français se figea et remonta son regard vers le visage de son coéquipier, l'expression du brésilien n'avait aucune comparaison avec celles que Kylian connaissait de son ami. Il semblait comme habité par quelque chose. Et puis, le français croisa les pupilles de l'autre homme et ce fût comme ci tout pris sens. Tout son corps lui cria de se laisser aller, de laisser sa destiné s'accomplir, de ne rien faire et d'accepter ce que l'autre homme aurait à lui offir.

Alors tout doucement le corps du français se détendit, ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement, et il se laissa envahir par la douceur qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras du brésilien, comme ci rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

En voyant l'abandon de son calice, en ressentant l'acceptation de son destiné; la partie vampire du brésilien prit les commandes. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et doucement le marqua. Les canines vampiriques percèrent le cou du calice qui se laissa totalement faire. Dès que leur deux corps furent liés, un sentiment de plénitude les envahis. Enfin, ils se sentaient complet, accepté, aimé. Le vampire ne voulu pas boire du sang de son calice, pas tout de suite. Il voulait profiter de ce sentiment de bonheur absolu, qui le gagnait. La magie fut rompu, lorsque la partie humaine de Neymar repris le pouvoir.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il rétracta ses canines et se releva précipitement. Kylian encore englué dans cette bulle de félicité, ne réagit pas tout de suite et le brésilien crû avoir commis l'irréparable. Bien que s'il s'était calmé quelques secondes, il aurait réalisé que cela était impossible. Un vampire ne peut blesser son calice de quelque manières que ce soit. Mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai. Un calice a le pouvoir absolu sur un vampire.

\- Ney ?

\- O-oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

\- Kylian, est-ce que tu sais ce que je viens de faire ?

\- Oui je le sais. Je sais aussi, ce que tu es et ça ne me dérange pas.

Le plus jeune se redressa sur son lit, jusqu'à se retrouver assis. Il fit ensuite signe au brésilien de s'approcher, ce que ce dernier ne voulu pas. Mais il fût obliger quand Kylian quitta le lit et attira à lui Neymar. Le brésilien commença à se débattre, il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle à nouveau, mais sa partie vampirique l'affaiblissait et la chaleur de Kylian, l'appelait vers elle.

\- Ney, regardes moi.

Le brésilien obéis et le plus jeune sourit.

\- J'ai toujours sût ce que tu étais, Ney et je l'ai toujours accepté parce que je t'aimes. Depuis longtemps. Quand j'ai sût que tu arrivais à Paris, j'ai tout fais pour te rejoindre. Mais une fois arrivé au club, on est simplement devenu amis. Et jusqu'à peu j'ai crû que tu ne t'intéresserai jamais à moi.

\- Kylian qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je sais à quoi ressemble ce que je viens de faire et je ne veux pas que tu ais pitié de moi. Ne joue pas avec mes sentiments, j'ai dépasser les bornes je le sais mais

Il fut coupé par un baiser. Et ce fût l'élèment qui permis au calice d'avoir son vampire totalement sous son emprise.

\- Je t'aimes. Je t'aimes Neymar da Silva Santos Júnior et j'acceptes d'être pour l'éternité ton calice, si tu acceptes d'être mon vampire pour la fin des temps.

\- Comment tu sais que je suis un vampire ?

\- Déjà, la jolie morsure que tu viens de me faire, m'a donné un petit indice et surtout je t'ai entendu discuté avec Cristiano, il y a deux semaine lorsqu'il est venu dans ta chambre.

\- Je pensais que tout le monde dormait.

\- Je penses que c'est parce que je ressentais ton mal être que je me suis réveillé. Parce que je me suis dirigé immédiatement vers ta chambre. Et c'est là que j'ai sût que j'étais ton calice et que tu m'étais déstiné.

Le brésilien eût un sourire avant de rire, en entraînant Kylian avec lui. Ils étaient heureux, ils s'étaient enfin trouvé et ils resteraient ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Pour toujours.

**The End**


	2. Le début d'une nouvelle vie (Luis Suarez X Ousmane Dembélé)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il s'agit d'une commande de aure1567 qui m'a demander un Suarez/Dembélé, non UA, en happy end et surtout un lemon ^^ j'espère que vous allez aimer surtout que cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus écrit de lemon. En espèrant que je ne sois pas trop rouillée XD
> 
> PS : Les mots en gras sont dit dans la langue d'origine, exemple si Ousmane dit un mot en espagnol il le dit vraiment en espagnol, tout comme Luis peut dire des mots en français, véritablement en français.
> 
> Sur ce Bonne lecture ;)

En ce 15 mai 2019, Luis avait emmené Ousmane au restaurant, car il voulait lui faire une surprise. Après tout il s'agissait du jour de la naissance de son petit ami. Alors l'Uruguayen s'était empressé de réserver la meilleure table, du meilleur restaurant de barcelone. Pourquoi ? Déjà car son homme mérite le meilleur et ensuite, l'Uruguayen souhaite fêter un évènement spécial. Cela fait en effet deux ans qu'ils sont en couple et il a souhaité marquer le coup. Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure que les deux hommes étaient attablés. Ils étaient arriver au dessert. Ousmane semblait combler, il n'arrêtait pas de s'extasier de répéter à quel point, il aimait passé du temps seul avec son amour; ni combien il souhaiterait qu'ils puissent se voir pour des sorties de ce genre, sans la peur d'être vus et les conséquences que cela aurait.

\- Parfois je me dis que j'aurai aimé t'avoir rencontré ailleurs que dans ce milieu. Je t'aimes un peu trop pour mon propre bien je crois. Rit le français.

Luis eût un léger sourire. Il savait où cette discution allait menée. Ils l'avaient déjà eu de nombreuses fois. Ousmane le vit et eût un rire désabusé.

\- Excuses moi  **amor**. Je sais que je radote mais, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir clamer au monde entier que je suis tiens et que tu es miens. Je sais qu'on ne pourra le faire qu'à la fin de notre carrière.

Alors que le plus jeune allait continuer à se confondre en excuses, son partenaire le fit taire en lui prenant l'une de ses mains, qui reposait innocemment sur la table.

-  **Mon** **amour** cela fais deux ans que l'on est en couple, je sais que nous ne pouvons pas encore officialisé notre relation, et je sais aussi que tu en meurs d'envie. Moi aussi je le veux, mais je ne veux pas que tu subisse des insultes parce que tu m'aimes.

Le jeune attaquant voulu protesté parce que ces arguments l'homme de sa vie les lui as déjà exposés, encore et encore. Et Ousmane se sent prêt à tout affronter pour  **le** **sol** **de** **su** **vida**. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse objecté quoique ce soit. Le plus âgé continua.

-  **Mon** **ange**  ce n'est pas parfait, mais

Luis se leva et s'agenouilla, Ousmane n'osa y croire. Sa main se resserra fortement dans celle de l'autre homme, tandis que le sud-américain le regardait avec amour.

-  **Amour** **,** **tu** **illumines** **ma** **vie** **chaque** **jour** **un** **peu** **plus** **.** Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, tu m'es nécessaire, aussi vital que l'eau que je bois ou l'air qui passe dans mes poumons. Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi. alors je te le demandes.  **Toi** **Ousmane** **Dembélé** **veux** **-** **tu** **bien** **me** **faire** **l'honneur** **de** **devenir** **mon** **époux** **?**

Le jeune homme ne sait que répondre, alors il fit simple, il hocha tout doucement la tête avant de se jeté dans les bras de son fiancé.

-  **¡**   **Si** **por** **simpre** **,** **lo** **quiero** **,** **quiero** **casar** **con** **tù** **!** **Amor** **,** **Te** **amo** **,** **Te** **amo** **,** **Te** **amo** **.**  (Oui pour toujours, je veux me marier avec toi ! Amour, je t'aimes, je t'aimes, je t'aimes)

Luis sourit, enlaçant son futur mari il l'emprisonna presque dans ses bras. Il était si heureux. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas se marié tout de suite à cause de leur carrière, Luis se rassura en se disant que maintenant tous le monde, tous ceux qui compte vraiment, sauraient qu'il appartient à Ousmane et qu'Ousmane lui appartient.

Ousmane n'avait maintenant plus qu'une envie, celle de renter chez eux et de célébrer comme il se doit cette nouvelle étape dans leur vie commune. Il se promis d'aimer son fiancé comme il le mérite, même s'il doit s'y épuiser pour ça. Mais soyons honnête, cette fatigue est celle qui est la plus agréable.

En passant la porte de leur petit coin de paradis, Ousmane ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire si grand que cela lui fit mal aux joues.

\- A quoi tu penses  **Amor**  ?

Le français souris et se rapproche de son compagnon.

\- Je suis tellement heureux, tu es mon  **fiancé**  et je peux me le murmuré en pensant à toi.

Luis souris avant d'embrasser son homme, son beau fiancé. Cette sensation, il ne s'y feras jamais. La douceur des lèvres du français contre les siennes ; la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Cette sensation est ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Il est accro à cet amour. Il ne peux se défaire de ces papillons qui lui chatouille le ventre à la simple vue d'Ousmane. Il ne peux s'empêcher de s'exalter en réalisant la chance d'avoir son amour, près de lui. Un amour qui partage ses sentiments et qui les lui rend au centuple chaque jour. Pris dans les sensations de leur baiser, Luis ne remarque pas que le plus jeune a pris le contrôle de la situation et les entraîne vers leur chambre.

Il réalise qu'ils ont quitté le salon lorsqu'Ousmane brise leur échange. Le regard que lui lance le plus jeune est l'un des plus ardent qu'il ne lui ai jamais donné. Alors fougueusement Luis reprend possession des lèvres de son amant et les fait tomber sur le lit, sans casser le lien entre leur deux corps. Le français soupira dans le baiser se perdant dans le flot de sentiment qui l'envahit. L'aîné passe ses mains sous le haut de son amoureux, touchant sa peau habituellement chaude, et qui sous les attentions sud-américaine devient brûlante. Il soutire des soupirs de moins en moins contenus à Ousmane qui se laisse faire complètement. Luis a un sourire appréciateur alors qu'il retire le vêtement devenu superflu. Il est toujours aussi étonné de la beauté de la peau chocolat de son âme sœur. Il se met alors à embraser la peau sous ses doigts. Le plus jeune laisse ses mains explorer la peau de son amant, se faisant de plus en plus insistant. Bientôt le haut de l'Uruguayen suit le même chemin que celui de l'Européen. Les caresses se firent de plus en plus insistantes, de plus en plus affamées. Le concert de soupirs, et de gémissements amplissaient la pièce.

Luis finalement arriva au niveau de l'entrejambe de son fiancé, il lui retira son pantalon mais lui laissa son sous vêtement. Ousmane se mordilla la lèvre, il voyait au regard de son amant que celui-ci voulait, le faire languir. Et le jeune français en était tout émoustiller d'avance. Cela ne rata pas, puisque l'Uruguayen ne se fit pas désirer pour caresser la virilité de l'autre homme. Doucement, tout doucement. Et Ousmane essaya d'accentuer la pression de la main de Luis sur son sexe en soulevant les hanches. Mais à chacune de ses tentatives, la douce torture s'arrêtait et il se retrouvait de plus en plus frustré. Gémissant de plus en plus fort, et perdant patience, il se décida à jouer avec les nerfs de son fiancé. En faisant en sorte que son amour ne le remarque pas, il l'emprisonna entre ses cuisses, et glissa sur le lit de tel sorte que leur deux virilités se retrouvent collée l'une à l'autre. Luis le sentit, mais il était trop perdu dans le plaisir qu'il donnait à son futur époux, trop perdu à marqué de baisers le cou de son français pour y prêter attention. Ousmane souria légèrement, prit en coupe le visage de l'autre et l'embrassa. Et alors que les deux se fondaient dans ce baiser, le plus jeune roula des hanches, créant une friction entre leur deux sexes qui leur arracha des soupirs. Ousmane fit tant et si bien qu'il perdit de vu son but et ne cherchait plus qu'à se faire plaisir tout comme faire plaisir à Luis. Le plus âgé qui semblait au début de ce petit jeu avoir le contrôle le perdit de plus en plus sous les sensations et les sons qu'ils s'arrachaient tous les deux. Ils firent tant et si bien que leur virilité respective devient aussi dure que de la roche, ils se sentaient de plus en plus à l'étroit dans ce dernier bout de tissu qui séparait encore leur corps. La respiration du plus jeune se fît de plus en plus laborieuse, de plus en plus courte, les mots avaient depuis longtemps été abandonné par les deux hommes.

Et puis Luis finit par reprendre ses esprits, il ne voulait pas jouir de cette façon aussi délicieuse soit telle. Alors tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son homme il ralentit le rythme de leur vas et vient, jusqu'à se stopper complétement. Il remonta vers les lèvres d'Ousmane, et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ce baiser n'était pas comme ceux qu'ils s'étaient échanger jusque là. Il était plus doux, plus entier. Il voulait faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le plus jeune. Ousmane le ressenti et y répondit avec le même amour. Tout doucement Luis retira le dernier rempart protégeant la vertu de son amour et fini de même pour lui. Le français, chercha à tâtons dans le tiroir de la table de nuit le lubrifiant et le tendit à son amant. Le plus âgé souria légèrement alors qu'il récupérera le présent. L'attaquant barcelonais, décida de s'occuper de la virilité délaissée de l'Européen et pour ça utilisa sa langue. Il joua d'abord un peu avec le membre de son amant avant de le prendre en bouche. Le plus jeune rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Luis eût un léger sourire moqueur, avant d'entamer un mouvement de haut en bas. Léchant, mordillant, suçant la longueur de son amant, lui soutirant soupirs, gémissements et même quelques cris de plaisir. Ousmane ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, la cavité chaude et humide de Luis, qui le maintenait si délicieusement au chaud. Ses lèvres qui faisait des merveilles sur son sexe. Et lorsque les mains du sud-américain, se mirent à masser tendrement ses bourses, il se sentit perdre pied. Il agrippa les cheveux de l'autre homme et commença à dicter le rythme des vas et viens, il voulait venir dans sa gorge. Il voulait voir Luis l'avaler entièrement, il se voyait disparaitre entre ses lèvres, et la sensation et la vue de cette fellation; réussirent presque à le mener au nirvana. Seulement, Luis en ressentant le corps sous lui trembler, lui indiquant que son amant était au bord du précipice; se stoppa arrachant un grognement de frustration à l'autre homme. Le plus grand eut un léger rire amusé. Il prit gentiment Ousmane dans ses bras.

\- Amor, c'est ton anniversaire ce soir, alors j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Ousmane se demandait bien ce qu'El pistolero pouvait bien lui réserver et il écarquille les yeux lorsqu'il vit l'autre homme se lubrifié les doigts et se préparer. Il voulut lui demander pourquoi mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, la vision que lui offrait son fiancé était beaucoup trop sensuelle pour qu'il se risque à l'interrompre. Le plus âgé, gémit et sachant l'effet qu'il avait sur l'autre homme, se retourna et se mit à quatre pattes, le haut de son corps en contact avec le lit, les fesses relevées. Ousmane eût de plus de mal à respirer calmement, les doigts qui disparaissaient entre les fesses de son amant, le rythme que Luis avait choisi, et la position prise par l'autre homme le mettait au supplice. Les gémissements du plus vieux, se firent plus sonores. Et cela allait directement titiller la virilité du plus petit, dont le sexe tréssautait à chaque mouvement de la main de Luis. l'Uruguayen se perdit dans son plaisir, ne recherchant plus que la jouissance. Il alla de plus en plus vite dans ses vas et viens, ressentant ses parois internes se resserrer sur ses doigts. Ousmane n'en pouvant plus, attrapa le poignet de Luis et tout doucement, retira ses doigts de sa cavité. Il s'empara du lubrifiant en versa généreusement sur ses propres doigts et se chargea de préparer son amant à son entrée. Ses longs doigts se firent un plaisir de torturé l'autre homme. Il commença par son indexe qui, frôla de peu la prostate de l'autre homme qui gémit et ondula du bassin. Puis lorsqu'il le sentie prêt, il introduit son majeur entre les deux globe de chair. El mousquito fit des mouvements de ciseaux doux au début avant d'accélérer la cadence. Il fini par trouver la boule de nerfs qui fit voir des étoiles à Luis.

-  **¡ Amor por favor, por favor ! No le** **puedo** **, no** **puedo** **, me** **voy** **a, ¡ Ah ! ¡ Amor** **más** **!** **¡** **Quiero** **más** **! Te** **quiero** **en mi.** (Amour s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas je vais, Ah ! Amour plus ! Je veux plus ! Je te veux en moi )

Le français était aussi à bout, mais il voulu éviter de blesser inutilement son amour. Alors juste pour être sûr et parce que sans se vanter la nature l'avais bien proportionnée, il ajouta deux autres doigts en Luis. Le plus grand ne gémit plus et ne supplia plus, il cria. Il cria de plaisir, d'un plaisir trop grand qui le fit presque venir. Car à la plus grande frustration de Luis, Ousmane retira ses doigts et le fit basculer sur son dos pour qu'ils puissent se voir.

-  **Amor** , tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Les yeux, embués par le désir et l'envie, Luis hoche la tête passe ses bras autour du cou d'Ousmane et l'embrasse.

\- Oui  **mon amour**  j'en suis sûr, je te veux.

Ousmane reprend le lubrifiant, en verse sur sa longueur, généreusement et se position en face de cette porte encore inviolé. Il jete un dernier regard à son homme, pour voir s'il y a le moindre doute, mais Luis le rassure et son expression est tellement pleine de luxure qu'Ousmane cède. Alors toujours leurs corps aussi liés, leurs peaux collées l'une à l'autre; il pénètre son amant. Luis se mord la lèvre inférieur sous la légère douleur qu'il ressent. Il savait que cela risquait de lui faire mal, même avec toutes les précautions prises. Mais il ne se doutait pas que cela lui ferai mal à se point. Il savait maintenant se qu'Ousmane avait ressentit lors de leur première fois.

Le français essayait d'aller le plus délicatement possible. Mais il eût l'impression de mourir de désir, tant Luis l'enserre et l'accueil dans cette cavité chaude et humide. A chaque centimètre de plus, Ousmane devait se contrôler pour ne pas s'enfoncer violement en Luis. Son Luis qui a resserrer son étrainte sur son cou et qui a enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du français. Lorsqu'enfin Le sexe turgescent d'Ousmane fut complétement en Luis, les deux hommes lâchèrent un soupir de bonheur. Complet, enfin complet. Ce fût la première pensée qui les traversa. Ousmane attendit un moment, il ne voulait surtout pas faire mal à son amant. Luis se détendit progressivement acceptant la présence imposante d'Ousmane en lui. Il fût bien aider par les caresses et baisés que le plus jeune déposa sur sa peau. Et puis l'Uruguayen fit un léger mouvement de bassin, pour faire comprendre à son amant qu'il était prêt. Ousmane ne se fit pas prier et entama un léger mouvement de vas et viens. Les premiers instants ne furent pas aussi magiques que ce Luis imaginait. Le rythme état encore un peu difficile car, même s'il s'était habitué au membre d'Ousmane en lui, il ne s'était pas habitué à ce qu'il bouge en lui, entrant et sortant de manière régulière. Et Puis Ousmane se contrôlait énormément car s'il n'écoutait que ses instincts et qu'il se laissait diriger par ses désirs; il irait à un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu. Lorsqu'il pu bouger de manière plus fluide, il changea son angle de pénétration et ce que Luis ressentait comme étant qu'une douce chaleur, mais frustrante car pas assez diffuse et appuyé se changea en explosion de plaisir. L'homme à la peau chocolat sourit. Il venait de trouver la petite boule de nerf responsable de tant de plaisir. Il se retira alors complétement de Luis, qui lui lança un regard confus avant que son français ne replonge en lui à un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu et surtout plus puissant. Et Luis ne devient plus qu'une masse de chair, gémissante, ne sachant plus parler; ne pouvant que crier sa joie, sa félicité, son plaisir à qui veut l'entendre.

\- ¡ AH Ousmane ! Más, más ! ¡ Ah Dios, dios, ah no te detengas, no te detengas ! Por favor, por favor aaaah  **Plus vite**  más Ousmane !! (AH Ousmame ! Plus, plus ! ah mon Dieu, mon Dieu, ah ne t'arrêtes pas, ne t'arrêtes pas ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait aaaah, plus vite plus Ousmane !!)

Les deux hommes ne cherchaient plus que la jouissance désormais, leur mains s'accrochaient à la peau de l'autre ou au drap, leurs lèvres se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se perdaient et recomençaient encore et encore, inlassablement. Leur regard se croissaient et s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre. Ousmane ne pût s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de l'expression de son fiancé. Les lèvres ouvertes sur des sons obscènes qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter son désir à chaque instant qui passait, ses paupières se refermant parfois sous le coup du plaisir trop intense, masquant les deux orbes ébènes voilés par le désir et l'envie, ses joues de plus en plus rouges lui donnant une délicieuse teinte. Ousmane voulait les embrasser. Et il fût submergé par son amour débordant pour Luis, qu'il s'immobilisa un instant pour graver les traits de son amant dans sa mémoire. Luis sembla comprendre, puisqu'il eût un sourire amoureux avant de carreser tendrement la joue du plus jeune. Leurs mains jouèrent aux cartographes apprenant par coeur les contours du visage de l'autre. Et puis tout doucement ils reprirent leur rythme. Et Ousmane toucha le corps de Luis et l'aima comme ci cela était leur dernière fois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se sentait ainsi. Il se sentait comme étouffé dans son amour beaucoup trop grand pour Luis. Mais il ne résista pas une seconde à cette pulsion cette envie de faire l'amour à son homme comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière. Et Luis, aima le corps d'Ousmane comme ci s'était la première fois.

Le moment suspendu entre les deux, fût rapidement chasser par l'orgasme qu'ils sentaient monter dans leur bas-ventre et grossir encore et encore. Le souffle se fît plus courts, les gémissement et cris deviennent des hurlement. Les discrets gronnements prirent plus d'ampleur et deviennent quasi animal, les corps étaient pris de spasmes de plus en plus rapprochés.

\- ¡ AH Ousmane me voy a ! ¡¡ Me voy a !! (AH Ousmane, je vais ! Je vais !)

-  **Viens, jouis pour moi amor.**

Et comme s'il n'attendait qu'un mot de la part de son amant, Luis jouit entre leur deux corps. Son corps se tendit tout entier, ses parois internes se ressèrent autour du sexe d'Ousmane, qui jouit immédiatement en Luis, le sperme remplissant entièrement l'anus de Luis qui gémit faiblement à la sensation. Ousmane s'écroula de tout son long sur Luis, son sexe toujours aussi délicieusement en Luis. Luis resserra ses bras autour d'Ousmane qui déposait de petits baisés dans le cou de son amant. Luis rit légèrement lorsqu'il sentit le français, lui faire des suçons dans le cou.

\- Amor, notre bague de fiançailles prouve déjà que je t'appartiens.

\- Je sais mais je veux que les autres sachent que tu es à moi tout comme je suis à toi et qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à essayer de nous séparer.

\- J'aime que tu sois aussi jaloux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux,  **juste amoureux du plus merveilleux des hommes.**

Luis eût un léger rire avant que ses paupières ne se fasse lourdes et qu'il s'endorme en écoutant le son de la voix d'Ousmane. Le plus jeune souris déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son homme avant de s'endormir paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres  **son fiancé** dans ses bras.

 

**The End**


	3. Une délicieuse soirée (Kanris/Captains love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il s'agit d'une commande de aure1567 qui m'a demandé un Kanris, non UA, en happy end et pour le lemon j'ai carte blanche. Alors attendez vous à du lemon hard, très hard même 😇En fait le lemon sera un PWP (du porno en gros AVEC BEAUCOUP DE VULGARITÉS ET UN LANGUAGE GROSSIER) donc si ça vous dérange ne lisez pas !! Je préfère prévenir, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris pas de ce que vous lisez
> 
> !!!!Warning !!!!
> 
> Ce qui suit n'est pas adapté à tous le monde puisque la situation décrite peut porter à confusion donc si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une relation non consentie NE LISSEZ SURTOUT PAS CET OS !!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Harry avait chaud, très chaud. Sa queue tendue lui faisait mal et il n'arrivait pas à juter son sperme. Il avait tout essayé. Enfin presque. Il se rendit dans son armoire, continuant de se branler, et chercha le coffret contenant tous les sex-toys que lui avait offert ses coéquipiers des three lions pour son anniversaire pour déconner. Il prit le premier Godmichet à sa portée, ouvrit une bouteille de lubrifiant, en versa sur la bite fictive et sans aucune préparation, se pénétra l'anus avec. Il poussa un soupir étranglé entre soulagement d'avoir enfin quelque chose en lui, et douleur puisqu'il y était aller violement. Il n'en pouvait plus, vraiment. Il mit la douleur de côté pour faire quelque vas et viens. Il accéléra se baisant à vif le cul, le god disparaissant à un rythme impressionnant entre ses fesses. Il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée se refermer, ni les pas dans les escaliers, ni la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Cependant il sentit bien la main qui se posa sur la sienne et qui prit le relais. L'inconnu lui fit lâcher prise sur le sex-toy et Harry se retrouva le cul à l'air bien relever, avec un god entre les fesses. Et des mains qui caressaient son cul. Il ne savait pas à qui étaient ses mains, mais elles étaient grandes et surtout c'était des mains d'homme. Il aurait dû se retourner, mettre un coup à ce pervers et lui dire de le lâcher, mais il était trop en chaleur, il voulait une bite au fond de son cul. Il voulait être baiser comme une chienne. Et l'autre homme dû le sentir, puisqu'il retire le jouet entièrement avant de le renfoncer durement en Harry qui cria son plaisir. Le bout touchant fortement sa prostate appuyant vraiment dessus. Et puis le god, se retira pour le défoncer encore plus fort que tout à l'heure.

L'Anglais s'écroula sur le sol ses jambes ne portait quasiment plus. Il écarta encore plus les cuisses et le rythme se fît impitoyable. Le god le baisait littéralement et il criait comme une salope. Il était tellement excité que sa bite commença à déverser un peu de son foutre sur le sol. L'une des mains de l'autre homme se mit à claquer ses fesses très fortement et il mouilla encore plus. Sous sa bite il n'y avait pratiquement plus que du sperme. Le sol en était presque entièrement recouvert. Il eût la force de se redresser un peu et frotta sa bite sur le sol, il voulait que cette main le touche et le serre fort, il voulait jouir. L'autre eût un léger rire amusé. Harry chercha dans le coffret un autre sex-toy à utiliser.

Mais il ne pût rien faire puisque l'autre homme lui attrapa les mains et les lui attacha dans le dos avec ce qu'il semblait être une corde. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. L'anglais essaya de se retourner pour voir son agresseur et lui mettre un coup ; mais il eût aussitôt les yeux bandés par un tissu opaque. Il commença à avoir peur. Vraiment peur. Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme et il regretta amèrement de s'être laisser faire. Priver de ses yeux, il ne sût comment réagir. Il appréhendait ce que son agresseur lui réservait. Mais une partie de lui ne pût s'empêcher de trouver la situation excitante.

Il ne ressenti plus le jouet que l'autre homme avait retiré de son cul. Mais il sentit ses mains le caresser. Elles touchaient tout son corps, caressant son torse et jouant avec ses tétons le faisant gémir. Puis elles descendirent vers ses côtes, chatouilleux, il commença à se débattre pour s'éloigner de ces mains. Mais l'autre prit un plaisir sadique à le maintenir au sol et l'effleurer, son corps était pris de tremblement et il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

Et puis la torture prit fin. Avant qu'il ne soit retourner et allonger sur son dos. L'autre homme descendit tout doucement ses mains sur son corps, avant d'arriver à ses cuisses et à lentement les écarter de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Harry, se retrouve exposé. Les mains continuaient de le caresser, sans changer de rythme et surtout sans jamais s'approcher de son sexe tendu.

L'anglais gémit, plus fortement à chaque fois qu'une main s'aventurait plus haut sur ses cuisses, mais surtout lorsqu'elle s'approchait de l'intérieur de ses cuisses et de sa queue. Il voulait plus beaucoup plus.

-  _Ah, Fuck, please! please! I'm begging you! Touch me! Please, more I need more! I_ (AH, putain, s'il te plait! s'il te plait! Je t'en supplies! Touches moi! S'il te plait, plus j'ai besoin de plus! Je)

Une claque au visage lui répondit avant qu'il ne puisse continuer. Et enfin une voix se fit entendre.

-  **Tu n'es qu'une salope tu le sais ça ?! Tu aimes ça te faire baiser comme une pute avoue !**

Harry fût surprit, la voix ne parlait pas sa langue, mais en français et il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de français, seulement ceux de son club. Il commença à paniquer.

-  _Please I'm sorry I don't know what I've done but_ (S'il te plait je suis désoler je ne sais pas c'que j'ai fais mais)

Il ne pût continuer puisqu'il sentit deux mains enserré sa gorge.

-  **Fermes là salope ! Rends-toi utile et suce-moi.**

Et sans autre avertissement, Kane se retrouva avec un sexe dans sa bouche. Il faillit s'étouffer avec tant la position n'était pas adaptée pour une fellation. Mais l'autre n'en avait rien à foutre de ça et commença à bouger ses hanches, sa bite allait de plus en plus loin dans la gorge de l'anglais ; qui ne pouvait que subir. Il poussa des gémissements étouffés, s'étouffant avec la verge de l'autre homme qui semblait grossir de plus en plus. Chaque vas et viens de cette bite chaude et brûlante touchait le fond de sa gorge.

-  **Oh putain ! OUI ! Ah salope, t'as fait ça toute ta vie, tu aimes avoir ma grosse queue dans ta gorge ? Hein pétasse !**

L'autre homme accéléra le rythme et Harry malgré lui, sentit son sexe tréssauter et se gorger de sang. L'agresseur retira son sexe d'entre les lèvres anglaises et alors que l'anglais voulu reprendre son souffle, le redressa et le fit marcher en direction de son lit. Du moins c'est ce que Harry devina puisqu'il entendit le frottement de tissu et supposa qu'il s'agissait des draps. Harry se retrouva à genoux et se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il n'entendit plus aucun bruit. Et puis alors qu'il allait bouger, il sentit une chaussure appuyer sur son sexe.

-  **Alors petite chienne, ça t'a fait bander de me sucer ? T'en veux encore ? Ou tu veux que je te prenne comme la pute que tu es ?**

Kane ne comprit pas du tout ce que l'autre homme a dit et il garda le silence. Cela agaça son agresseur. L'autre homme agrippa fortement ses cheveux et Harry cria tant la poigne était dur.

-  **Je t'ai posé une question salope ! Réponds-moi !**

-  _I don't understand! What do you want from me?_ (Je ne comprends pas ! Que veux-tu de moi ?)

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage de l'anglais qui ne compris pas pourquoi l'autre devenait aussi violent. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, le caresser et essuyer sa joue et puis une claque violente. Il se retrouva étourdit par la gifle se retrouvant au sol. Il entendit le bruit d'une ceinture que l'on défait et essaya de s'enfuir mais l'autre était déjà là. Il se retrouva allonger sur son ventre, le pied de son agresseur sur son dos pour l'immobiliser et il subit le premier coup de ceinture qui arriva sur sa fesse droite. Il hurla, son corps se tendit et les larmes coulaient. Il se prit un deuxième coup avant qu'il n'eût plus rien. La ceinture fût abandonnée. Il fût soulevé par ses hanches par deux bras forts et allonger sur les cuisses nues de l'autre homme, qui s'était déshabiller. Entièrement. Harry pouvait sentir la bite de l'autre homme contre son ventre. Les mains de l'inconnu, caressèrent ses épaules, son dos et malaxèrent son cul. Il poussa de légers gémissements, sa queue étant collée à la cuisse de son agresseur. Il remua un peu des hanches pour frotter sa bite à cette cuisse.

-  **T'es vraiment qu'une chienne en chaleur ! Mais t'en fait pas, bientôt tu auras ma grosse queue dans ton cul, et je vais te défoncer. Tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant un mois.**

Harry fût de nouveau soulever pour se retrouver allonger sur son lit. Et l'autre homme commença à embrasser son corps. Le britannique trembla un peu car il appréhendait de se faire à nouveau gifler. Mais il ne se fît pas frapper au contraire, son corps entier fût caressé et embrassé. Et puis l'autre arriva au niveau de son sexe. Et sans aucun avertissement, il le prit en bouche. La respiration de Harry se bloqua. Un flot de sensation, l'envahit et il se laissa submerger par le plaisir.

-  _Ah Fuck! Yes! Fucking Yes! Too good! It's too... Don't stop, please! YES, YES, YES!!!!!_ (Ah putain ! Oui ! Putain Oui ! Trop bon! C'est trop... Ne t'arrêtes pas, s'il te plait! OUI ! OUI! OUI !)

L'agresseur, contracta sa gorge pour faire une gorge profonde à l'attaquant des Spurs et il sentit le liquide séminal de l'autre homme commencé à couler en lui. Il se retira, ses lèvres faisant un bruit de succion, il embrassa encore la queue de l'anglais qui continuait de gémir et puis...

-  **Je t'interdit de jouir tant que je ne t'en donne pas l'ordre !**

L'anglais en entendant l'autre homme parler se demanda ce qu'il se passait avant qu'il ne sente un anneau placé à la base de son sexe et qui le comprima.

- _What ?_ (Quoi ?)

Il sentit une main lubrifiée l'enserré fortement. Son corps trembla et la main glissa délicieusement sur son sexe. Mais à chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'il allait jouir, la main s'en allait et l'anneau le comprimant un peu plus. Il eût mal, son corps le faisait souffrir et pour ne rien arranger ; l'autre homme avait quitté le lit et alla récupérer quelque chose. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait seulement qu'il voulait jouir et que ce fichu anneau l'en empêchait. Il frissonna en sentant le lit s'affaisser de nouveau.

-  **J'ai une surprise pour toi.**

L'anglais se prépara au pire, il se figea lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'autre homme revenir à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, mais elles évitèrent son sexe qui demandait de l'attention pour se diriger vers son anus.

-  **Ton trou me fait tellement envie, je vais te défoncer au point que tu ne te** **reconnaîtras** **pas.**

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas ce que l'autre lui disait, mais il ne fit pas attention car son sexe demandait de l'attention que l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner. Il sentit des mains arriver au niveau de son anus et il se crispa. Les doigts de l'autre homme commencèrent à le caresser, il gémit et se laissa faire. Il arrivait à se détendre de plus en plus et puis, son souffle se bloqua. L'autre en eût marre de simplement jouer avec ses doigts, et avait décider d'utiliser ses lèvres. Le corps du britannique l'abandonna, il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Ce souffle brûlant à cette partie de son corps, le rendait fou. Et il perdit la raison lorsque l'autre homme le toucha de sa langue. Cette langue qui le touchait aussi intimement, fît monter encore un peu plus la température de son corps. Il était préparé pour une pénétration et il le savait. Et même s'il aurait dû repousser l'autre de toutes ses forces ; il n'en avait plus aucune volonté. La langue s'enfonça un peu plus en lui, et il sentit le retour des appendices de l'autre homme qui le pénétrèrent aussi. Ce jeu ne pouvait continuer plus longtemps. Il avait l'impression, de mourir sous cette chaleur. Son sang lui semblait être de la lave en fusion. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Son esprit l'avait abandonné, il ne voulait plus qu'atteindre la délivrance que son corps réclamait depuis un moment déjà. Et alors qu'il crût que sa torture allait s'achever, il entendit de nouveau cette voix qui le torturait déjà, déformée par son esprit brumeux.

-  **Je n'ai pas fini de jouer avec toi, j'ai encore envie de te voir me supplier de te prendre comme une chienne.**

Kane sentit quelque chose être enfoncé en lui. Un plug vibrant. Et il sût que cela signait la fin de sa conscience. Dès que l'autre activa le jouet sexuel, il quitta le monde des vivant et son esprit ne lui rappela qu'un seul nom qu'il se mît à appeler de toute ses forces.

-  _Hugo ! Hugo ! Hugo !_

A l'entente de ce nom tout s'arrêta. L'objet vibrant fût retiré, l'anneau emprisonnant son sexe et les liens emprisonnant encore ses bras détachés et enfin le bandeau sur ses yeux fût enlevé. Harry des larmes pleins les yeux ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'une main passa sur sa joue et qu'une voix l'appela qu'il redescendit sur terre.

\- Harry,  **mon ange** , everything's all right. It's me Hugo. I'm sorry love. I should have known. You're not ready yet. (Harry, mon ange, tout va bien. C'est moi Hugo. Je suis désolé amour. J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'es pas encore prêt).

L'anglais reprit son souffle et passa ses bras autour du cou de son capitaine. Hugo resserra son emprise autour de la taille de son homme. Il lui embrassa le cou à plusieurs reprises. Il voulait encore lui demander pardon, mais il comprit que son vice-capitaine ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il voulait simplement ressentir sa présence. Au bout d'un certain temps qui leur sembla durer des heures et à la fois quelques secondes, Harry se délogea du cou français et attrapant le visage de l'autre homme en coupe dans ses mains ; il attira son français à lui pour l'embrasser. Lloris y répondit avec toute la douceur, l'amour et la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour son homme.

\- I'm sorry Hugo. I thought I was ready for it. I really wanted it. I swear I don't know why I panicked like this. Will you forgive me? (Je suis désoler Hugo. Je pensais être prêt pour ça. Je le voulais vraiment. Je te jures, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai paniqué comme ça. Tu me pardonnes ?)

\- Of course, I forgive you! It's not your fault. I just rushed you, I should have done it more carefully I was reckless. I'm sorry  _mon amour_ , I should have protected you. (Bien sûr que je te pardonnes ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je t'ai pressé, j'aurais dû être plus prudent, j'ai été imprudent. Je suis désolé  _mon_ _amour_ , j'aurais du mieux te protéger).

\- Don't worry about this angel, I'm better now thanks to you. And I would like to continue where we stopped. (Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça mon ange, je vais mieux maintenant grâce à toi. Et j'aimerais bien continuer là où l'on s'est arrêter).

\- You're sure? (T'es sûr ?)

\- I kind of feel empty in a certain place, and I would love if you would like to take care of it. (Je me sens un peu vide à un certain endroit, et j'adorerai que tu t'en occupes).

Hugo eût un léger sourire coquin et s'attacha à s'occuper de son homme tel que celui-ci lui avait demander. Il s'attacha à embrasser chaque partie du corps de son homme, révérencieusement. Il touchait Harry comme s'il allait se briser à chaque caresse un peu trop appuyée. Il s'occupa aussi de préparer son homme même si cela avait été déjà fait ; il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne le blessera pas. Le corps d'Harry tremblait beaucoup trop, de ce trop plein de stimulations. Hugo, ne perdit donc pas plus de temps car lui aussi perdait de plus en plus le contrôle.

Regardant une dernière fois son homme dans les yeux, l'une de ses mains s'entrelaçant avec celle de son amant ; il pénétra le plus jeune. Étonnamment, Harry ne ressentit aucune douleur. Mais par précaution et aussi pour leur laisser le temps de se contrôler un peu. Hugo s'immobilisa une fois entièrement en Harry. Ils ne s'habitueraient jamais à cette sensation, celle de ne former qu'un avec l'être aimé. A chaque fois, ils avaient l'impression de se redécouvrir, de s'aimer un peu plus.

Une fois qu'ils jugèrent qu'ils pouvaient bouger, ils se laissèrent entrainer par les sensations, et plus leur corps les pressaient d'atteindre leur orgasme et plus leurs mains se firent baladeuses. Elles s'accrochaient à chaque parcelle de peau disponible, leurs lèvres affamées, allèrent à l'assaut de leurs consœurs ; leur souffle se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre, leur regard ne se quittaient pas. Le désir, l'envie et l'amour qu'ils se portaient transparaissaient à chacun de leur geste. Ils ne firent pas attention à la tension qui montait, ni à l'urgence de leur corps à corps ni à leurs cœurs qui battaient de plus en plus vite. Peut-être même trop vite. Ils s'en fichaient, ils voulaient passer le reste de leur instant ensemble même si cela signifiait que cela était éphémère. Car bientôt leur corps se rappela à eux et alors qu'ils s'y attendaient le moins, la jouissance les faucha. Ils se figèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre, ne sachant plus où commençait leur corps ni où s'arrêtait celui de l'autre. Hugo s'écroula sur Harry qui le serra dans ses bras presque trop fort, mais Hugo ne dit rien. Il voulait juste être près de son homme. Et peu importe s'il finissait avec des ecchymoses sur le corps, il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête. Mais il sût que cela ne pouvait durer trop longtemps. Alors il se retira de Harry qui gémit faiblement du manque et alors que le français allait s'allonger sur le dos Harry le fit s'allonger sur son corps, ne voulant pas s'éloigner de lui. Hugo eût un petit rire, épuisé mais ravi. Il releva son visage pour être à la hauteur de son homme et lui caressa délicatement l'un de ses joues. Harry laissa ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux de son homme. Tendrement ils se montraient toute l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

-  _I love you Hugo, so much sometimes it hurts. But I'm_ _greetful_ _we've meet, your_   **mon ange**. (Je t'aime Hugo, tellement que parfois ça me fait mal. Mais je suis reconnaisant que l'on se soit renconter tu es  **mon ange** ).

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime  _my love_. ( _Mon amour_ ).

Ils se sourirent, s'embrassèrent amoureusement et se laissèrent glisser dans les bras de Morphée bercer par la présence rassurante de leur moitié.

The End


	4. Une défaite qui mène à une douce récompense (Draxembe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il s'agit d'une commande de mae_od04 c'est un Draxembe (Draxler X Kimpembe) qui contiendra un LEMON et qui aura une fin heureuse.
> 
> Cet OS sera un P.O.V. de Julian. 
> 
> Sur ce ENJOY.

**Ligue des Nations le 16 octobre 2018**

 

Le match venait de se terminer et Julian ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Ils avaient dominé la France championne du monde en possession et pourtant ; il avait suffi d'un doublé d'Antoine pour que leurs espoirs de victoire s'envolent. Le match avait été très serré. L'Allemagne revancharde était venue au stade de France avec l'envie de gagner, de battre leurs successeurs et surtout l'envie de redevenir la fière Mannschaft. Mais évidemment cela n'avait pas suffi. Puisque la France jouait devant son public, qu'elle se devait de se rattraper de son nul face à l'Islande, qu'elle devait tenir son rang. Mais surtout et ça tout joueur allemand le sait, les Bleus ont toujours une motivation supplémentaire lorsqu'il s'agit de jouer face à leur voisin. Et cela s'est encore une fois démontrer aujourd'hui. La rivalité franco-allemande au football est l'une des plus marquante.

C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils sont tombés face à un Hugo Lloris en feu, que Varane a été aussi impériale qu'en coupe du Monde, que Kanté et Pogba ne les ont quasi jamais laisser passer. Et puis leur attaque a été impressionnante. Et même si une défaite comme celle-là fait mal, il sait reconnaître quand son adversaire a été plus fort que lui. Ce qui le frustre le plus c'est que Löw a comme toujours attendu les dernières minutes pour le faire entrer en jeu. Et comme à chaque fois, c'est la finition qui leur a manquer. Pourtant il n'était pas loin de donné l'avantage à son pays. Mais Lloris n'a rien laisser passer, faisant des sorties plus que décisives et sauvant les Bleus plusieurs fois. Et l'Allemagne n'a pu que s'incliner face à ce gardien. Manuel a aussi sorti de grands arrêts, mais Antoine a été sans pitié et a facilement surpris la défense de la Mannschaft.

Le score n'était plus qu'anecdotique pour les allemands, ils savaient qu'ils allaient être reléguer en ligue B, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils avaient honte de la prestation qu'ils venaient de livrer. Un match totalement indigne de leur équipe. De plus leur sélectionneur avait probablement disputé l'un de ses derniers matchs à la tête de l'équipe. Et si ce n'était que ça, mais non Manuel a poussé la plus grande gueulante qu'on ait entendu en équipe nationale. Et aucun de nous n'a broncher. Parce qu'on sait que c'est mériter. Et le capitaine est parfois plus important que le sélectionneur. Mais entendre les mots de son capitaine résonnés dans tout le vestiaire, au point que certains avaient peur que les français nous entendent ; c'est assez impressionnant et humiliant comme situation.

Après cette soufflante bien mériter, Manuel se calma et s'excusa d'avoir crié un peu trop fort. On ne lui en tient pas rigueur, après tout on est aussi frustré que lui. Mais lui c'est pire en tant que capitaine et surtout vu son rôle de gardien, toute la pression est sur ses épaules. Joachim ne dit rien et quitta le vestiaire. On ne comprit pas, mais Mats nous fit comprendre qu'il savait pourquoi. Alors qu'on allait tous sortir du vestiaire à la suite du sélectionneur, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il s'agissait de Deschamps, il voulait parler avec son collègue. Mats lui fit comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans notre bus. Il nous remercia et s'en alla.

On finit par enfin quitter les vestiaires. Je suivais les autres vers le bus lorsqu'une voix que je ne que connaissais que trop bien m'interpella.

\- Babe !

Je me retournais avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Même si la soirée s'était fini avec une défaite je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre Presko.

\- Hey Kim.

Il n'attendit pas d'être totalement à ma hauteur pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laissais faire. Je savais pourquoi il faisait ça et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir chanceux. Evidement il ne me dira pas pourquoi il m'enlace aussi fort, ni pourquoi notre étreinte dure un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Je sais que c'est pour me consoler, il sait que mon égo ne le prendra pas bien s'il s'excusait ; mais il sait aussi, tout comme moi, que j'en ai besoin. Tout comme il en a besoin pour être sûr que tout allait bien entre nous. Jamais une défaite quel que soit la compétition ne me séparera de lui. Mais je sais qu'il a besoin d'être rassurer. Alors je le laisse faire. Et je sais aussi que de cette manière je le console de son match qui a été moyen ce soir. Mes coéquipiers de la Mannschaft nous laissent tranquille, ils savent ce que cela signifie. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir certains français aller voir leurs adversaires pour parler un peu. Après tout, ils ne sont pas pressés et Deschamps et Löw discutent encore de ce que je peux supposer. Se détachant progressivement de moi, Presnel me sourit. Il est rassuré, je le sais. Et par réflexe, je ressers l'emprise d'une de mes mains sur ses hanches. Une légère pression, juste pour lui montrer qu'il ne me perdra pas. Que tout ira bien. Il s'écarte un peu et je vois au loin Alphonse et Kylian qui arrivent vers nous.

\- Draxla ! Crie Kylian.

Je souris et quand il se jette dans mes bras, j'ai un petit rire. Ce gamin fait des choses impressionnantes à son âge, peut être mature, mais reste un grand enfant.

\- Hey Donatello.

\- Pas toi Ju' ! T'es méchant avec moi. Hein Alphonse qu'il est méchant.

\- Moi je ne trouve pas Donatello.

\- Traître !

On éclate tous de rire. On aime bien taquiner Kylian avec ce surnom. Heureusement pour lui que son équipe nationale ne reprend le délire aussi. On n'en entendrait pas la fin de ce délire, surtout pas Kylian. Je ris tout seul de mes pensées. Kim me regarde, confus mais amusé. Il se met aussi à rire. C'est ce que j'aime chez lui, il ne pose jamais de question et me suit dans tout ce que je fais même s'il ne comprend pas. On reste un petit moment à discuter avant que le reste du staff ne viennes nous chercher. Tout comme celui des français qui les presse de monter dans leur bus pour le retour à Clairefontaine. Je me sépare de mes coéquipiers du PSG, non sans difficultés. Kim et Kylian ne veulent pas me lâcher. Presko parce qu'il veut vraiment rester avec moi et Kylian juste pour nous embêter Presnel et moi.

On finit par se séparer et Alphonse traine avec lui, les deux français me libérant. Mes coéquipiers de la Mannschaft me regardent avec des sourires amusés et se moque de moi sur le trajet jusqu'au bus. On finit par atteindre l'hôtel. Durant tout le trajet, je n'ai fait qu'échanger des messages avec Presko. Kylian et Alphonse étant beaucoup trop pris par l'ambiance chez les bleus apparemment. Du moins c'est ce que m'a dit Kim. Je crois surtout qu'il ne veut pas me laisser leur parler et me garder encore un peu pour lui. Ça ne me gêne pas. Cette jalousie latente est plutôt agréable. Cela fait quelques temps déjà que l'on est en couple. Tout ceux qui nous connaissent c'est-à-dire surtout le vestiaire du PSG, se doutait que cela aller arriver. Ils le savaient même avant nous. Notre relation est aussi passionnée que notre amitié. Et la jalousie de Presko, est plus forte qu'avant mais ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Il sait quand il doit s'arrêter et surtout il n'ira jamais contre ma volonté. Mais malgré la possessivité de mon petit ami, on n'a jamais passé le cap.

Je pense qu'il attend que je sois prêt. Je le suis depuis un moment et la distance physique et le désir devient de plus en plus insoutenable. Mais je sais que je ne dois pas le brusquer. Je suis sa première relation sérieuse depuis le lycée et sa rupture douloureuse, alors je vais être patient. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas, d'amener la chose plus rapidement. Si ?

La tête pleine de question je m'endors comme une masse une fois arriver dans ma chambre d'hôtel. De toute façon, c'était notre dernier match avant notre retour au club et je sais que même si la plupart vont devoir repartir pour l'Allemagne ; Thilo et moi nous sommes beaucoup plus libres de nos mouvements. Notre club étant le PSG on peut s'y rendre dès le lendemain après le discours du sélectionneur et la séparation avec les gars.   


Le lendemain je me réveille au doux son de la voix de mon petit ami. Evidemment, Presko a choisi de faire de sa voix mon réveil et autant je l'aime comme un fou, autant je ne peux pas mentir. Il faut que je lui dise un jour que la chanson ce n'est pas son truc. J'éteins le réveille, me lève, me douche et rejoint ma Mannschaft pour le petit déjeuner collectif. Tout le monde à la tête du matin. C'est-à-dire, on se dirige au radar vers la source de nourriture la plus proche. Certains comme Mats se servent directement dans les assiettes des autres. En l'occurrence celle du capitaine, qui bizarrement ne dit rien. Mais je sais que de retour en Allemagne il va se manger la plus grosse torgniole de sa vie. Je le plein presque. Oui presque parce que toute l'équipe sait que c'est du suicide de piquer la nourriture, même la moindre petite miette, dans l'assiette du capitaine. J'espère juste que notre capitaine ne va pas frapper trop fort. Ça risque de faire très mal.

Au moment où notre (peut-être ancien) sélectionneur s'apprête à prendre la parole un vacarme gigantesque se fait entendre ainsi que des voix parlant en français. D'après ce que je peux comprendre quelqu'un essaie de rentrer et le personnel de l'hôtel essaie d'empêcher le(s) individu(s) de nous atteindre. Et puis, devinez qui a décidé de se taper l'incruste et qui vas certainement mourir sous les coups de mon capitaine et du siens ? Allez deviner. Presnel et les deux autres idiots du PSG. Alors, comment vous dire que Manuel me regardait de manière TRES, mais TRES insistante et que Thilo, essaya de se fondre dans sa chaise. Et moi et bien à part m'évaporer sous leurs yeux, ce qui n'est pas possible puisque je ne suis pas un liquide même si je considère l'idée ; je ne peux que fixer ces idiots qui fières d'eux, enfin plus les deux gamins qu'Alphonse, se mettent en tête de se jeter sur moi et de m'écraser de tout leur poids. Enfoui sous une masse humaine, je ne peux voir ce qu'il se passe. En revanche j'entends parfaitement le hurlement qui résonne dans tout l'hôtel.

\- PRESNEL KIMPEMBE !!!!!!

A peine ces mots prononcés que Presnel et Kylian se relèvent en vitesse. Tellement vite que c'est presque s'ils avaient la mort aux trousses. Et quand je vois qui a hurlé, je me dis que ce n'est pas loin de la vérité. Hugo Lloris débarque dans la salle avec un regard si furieux que même certains de mes coéquipiers se tendent. Un long frisson de terreur nous parcourt tous. Et les français se font bizarrement plus discrets. Enfin ils essaient. Et puis le capitaine des bleus se dirige immédiatement vers mon petit-ami ; Alphonse et Kylian ayant mystérieusement réussis à se faire oublier. Mon courageux amour recule le plus loin possible de son capitaine, tandis que Manuel regarde la scène avec intérêt.

\- Toi !

\- H-hey capi ! On n'est pas censé se revoir dans un mois ?

Lloris ne dit rien mais court aussi vite qu'un éclair pour empêcher toute retraite à Presnel qui essayait de quitter la pièce. Et mon petit-ami me regarde avec l'espoir que j'intervienne. Alors là il peut toujours rêver. Mon capitaine me tuera si j'essaie de faire un geste. Kim va devoir se débrouiller seul. Et puis je ne suis pas suicidaire, je tiens à la vie. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'avoir les deux capitaines en colère contre moi.

\- Hugo, on peut discuter hein ?

\- Hors de question ! Je vous ai interdit d'y aller et toi comme une fleur tu me désobéis ? Et tu entraine les deux autres avec toi ?

Le français se retourna alors pour s'adresser à ses deux autres parisiens.

\- Je ne vous ai pas oublier vous deux ! Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à essayer de fuir. C'est clair ?!

Je vois les deux parisiens hocher violement la tête. Le gardien se retourne vers son défenseur et lui attrape très fort l'oreille droite, tirant dessus comme lorsqu'on gronde un enfant. Presnel se met immédiatement à demander des excuses à son capitaine, qui l'ignore et on se demande tous s'il ne va lui mettre une fessée. On entend soudain le bruit d'une course dans les couloirs et le reste de l'équipe de France débarque dans la salle avec le sélectionneur.

Tous on l'air terrifiés et ou angoissés. Enfin il n'y a que Lucas Digne qui a un petit sourire en coin. 

\- Hugo, il vaut mieux qu'on rentre réglé ça au château.

Le gardien lance un dernier regard glacial à mon petit ami et relâche sa prise. Presnel se tient immédiatement l'oreille, et se fait tout petit. Lloris se retourne vers les deux autres perturbateurs et sans un mot leur fait signe de le suivre. Kylian déglutit fortement et Alphonse essaie de rassembler un peu de courage avant de suivre son capitaine. Griezmann est charger par le reste de l'équipe de récupérer Kim et l'entraine à leur suite. Il ne reste que Deschamps qui prend la parole en s'adressant à notre sélectionneur.

\- Joaquim je suis désolé pour ça, nous allons régler ce problème en interne. Désolé pour le dérangement.

Puis il quitte la pèce à la suite de ses joueurs. Quelques secondes après je reçois un sms de mon parisien préférer.

_« Je suis désolé babe, je voulais te voir pour te réconforter Hugo m'a dit d'attendre après la fin du rassemblement. Mais je voulais trop te voir. J'espère que tu n'auras pas de problème avec ton capitaine. On se voit ce soir, je t'aime. »_

Je dissimule très mal mon sourire et le reste de l'équipe me regarde alors que je sens le regard et de mon capitaine et de mon sélectionneur, pesé fortement sur moi. Je leur fais face et je vois Manuel prêt à dire quelque chose lorsque Löw prend la parole.

\- Je sais bien que Kimpembe est spécial Julian mais, contrôle-le un peu mieux ! Il ne peut pas venir te voir quand il veut. Mais vu comment son capitaine et Deschamps ont réagi, je pense que tu ne le verras pas avant un moment.

J'ai une grimace de douleur à ces mots et je prie pour que Presko se tiennes tranquille parce que je veux vraiment le voir ce soir. Il m'a vraiment trop manqué.

 

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

 

Enfin à la maison ! Je n'en pouvais plus. Le coach m'a bien puni pour ce qu'a fait Kim. Je croyais qu'il allait me laisser tranquille. A près tout il a bien dit que Deschamps allait se charger de Presko non ? Apparemment il fallait aussi me punir. Mais enfin je peux me relaxer chez moi et surtout oublier cette défaite. Je me demande si je dois envoyer un message à Presko ? J'ai à peine le temps de me demander si c'est une bonne idée que j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et que je me retrouve dans les bras de mon homme.

\- Mon Bébé !!! Tu m'as manqué !

Je souris comme un dingue, mon homme est juste exceptionnel. Je suis quasi sûr que si je lui demande, il me répondra qu'il a fui les réprimandes de son coach et de son capitaine rien que pour me retrouver. Il est fou, mais c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime. Je me sépare de lui après m'être enivrer de sa présence si réconfortante.

\- Liebe, tu m'as manqué aussi.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse. Je me laisse emporter par ce baiser. Il m'apaise. Mais bientôt ce n'est plus la chaleur rassurante de son amour que je ressens, mais un autre feu qui brûle en moi. Je sais, je sens que mon babe est dans le même état que moi. Et je sais aussi qu'il va vouloir s'éloigné de moi. Alors je le retiens, aujourd'hui je vais lui faire comprendre que je veux plus. Beaucoup plus. Il semble surpris que j'approfondisse notre baisé, mais il ne me repousse pas et se laisse entrainer. Je nous dirige alors vers notre chambre. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit l'entrainant avec moi. L'atmosphère a changée. Il le sent et je le sens aussi. Il brise notre échange et me regarde incertain.

\- Babe ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu... Tu veux aller plus loin ?

\- Oui amour, je veux qu'on passe un cap.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Je hoche la tête et l'attire à moi, on s'embrasse encore un moment qui me semble trop court. Et puis ma main dans ses cheveux, je me glisse dans son cou et lui laisse quelques suçons. Il soupir et sa bouche se fait plus vorace et s'attaque à mes joues, mes paupières, l'ensemble de mon visage pour revenir à mes lèvres. Je me laisse porter par ce baiser. Je ne peux que m'enivrer de ses lèvres encore et toujours. Il finit par quitter mon visage pour descendre dans mo cou me soutirant des soupirs et des gémissements. Je souris malgré moi lorsque je pense à nos suçons. Je sais que les gars vont se moquer disant qu'on a fait exprès de les faire pour former une paire. Alors que je sais juste que mon babe fait ça parce qu'il veut que tous sachent que je lui appartiens.

Mes mains partent à l'exploration de son corps alors qu'il continue de cajoler mon cou. Il descend plus bas vers mon torse. Je le laisse faire, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Je sais qu'il me voit comme une chose fragile. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas péjoratif pour lui, que je ne suis pas faible pour lui ; je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais je sais que s'il me voit ainsi c'est parce qu'il a peur de me faire mal. Ses mains se font douces, elles me touchent de manière presque révérencieuse. Elles ne veulent pas me blesser ni, risquer de me briser. Presnel m'idéalise un peu trop, je sais que pour lui je suis un ange. Mais s'il savait, s'il me laissait prendre en main les choses il verrait.

Plus je me perds dans ses pensées, aider par ses attentions qui font frissonner mon corps de plaisir, plus je me dis qu'il faudrait qu'effectivement je prenne les choses en main. Et alors qu'il allait descendre vers mon bassin et fatalement mon sexe, je renverse nos positions me retrouvant au-dessus de lui et prend le contrôle. Je m'attèle à lui faire perdre la tête, j'use de tout ce que j'ai appris et les gémissements que j'obtient de mon homme, me confirment que je m'y prends à merveille. Finalement je me retrouve face à son sexe et sans aucun avertissement si ce n'est un petit sourire coquin, je le prends en bouche. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le faire. Il est imposant et je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à sa présence. Je me décide alors à décontracter ma gorge, et lui fait une gorge profonde. Je finis par m'accoutumer de sa présence et m'acharne à lui faire plaisir. Je veux l'amener jusqu'aux bords de la jouissance. Il gémit, cri et se laisse tomber dans le gouffre du plaisir. Ma langue joue avec lui, il est comme un instrument de musique et moi le musicien. Je m'amuse à lui soutirer des sons toujours plus harmonieux et qui forment la plus belle mélodie à mes oreilles.

Lorsque son corps tremble de plus en plus, lorsque sa voix se brise de plu en plus souvent, lorsque son souffle se fait de plus en plus court ; je sais qu'il va venir. Alors près une dernière caresse de mes lèvres, je l'abandonne, le laissant frustré. J'ai un petit rire amusé.

\- Babe, ne sois pas frustré tout de suite on vient à peine de commencer.

\- Jules, je ne te savais pas comme ça. T'es un véritable petit diablotin.

\- Je sais, mais je suis le tiens.

On se sourit et Presnel m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser. Je profite de notre baisé pour me rapprocher de la table de nuit. Une fois ma main sur la poignée, j'ouvres le tiroir et récupère le lubrifiant qui nous sera utile pour la suite. Presnel ne se rend compte de rien. Ses mains partent à l'aventure sur mon corps. Me provocant des frissons d'anticipation. Je me détache de lui. Je le repousse de façon qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le dos. Je m'assoie à califourchon sur ses cuisses et amène doucement à la hauteur de mon visage. Il écarquille les yeux, fait un geste pour s'emparer du flacon mais je l'arrête. Je position mon indexe devant mes lèvres lui faisant comprendre qu'il doit se taire et me laisser faire. J'ai toujours ce petit sourire joueur. Il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais me fait confiance. Je sais qu'il me confirait sa vie. Tout comme je lui confirait la mienne. Mais je sais aussi qu'il me voit comme une « chose fragile » et je veux casser cette image qu'il a de moi. Alors je prends en charge la situation. Je sais que pour une première fois, il appréhende un peu. Alors je vais le laisser me prendre tout en dirigeant. Je verse une généreuse part de lubrifiant sur l'une de mes mains, et fait glisser le liquide sur mes doigts. Puis lorsque je considère que cela est suffisant, je me prépare d'abord un doigt. Je ressens un léger inconfort pas insupportable mais tout de même présent. Sentir le regard de Presnel sur moi me fait plus d'effet que ce j'aurais pensé. Je relève le regard vers lui et ses yeux me transpercent par le désir et l'envie qu'ils dégagent. Je laisse échapper un petit gémissement, je me redresse involontairement et mon indexe s'enfonce un peu plus en moi. Je m'habitue un peu à cette présence étrange et puis le majeur suit le même chemin. Je gémis un peu plus et je sens et voit mon amour s'impatienter sous moi il veut me toucher mais je me refuse à lui.

\- Pas encore Liebe.

Il grogne de frustration et je continue à jouer avec mon corps. Mes doigts finissent par trouver ma prostate et je pousse un gémissement beaucoup plus prononcé. Presnel me regarde comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Je vois qu'il s'impatiente de plus en plus, et moi aussi je sens mon désir devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable. Alors je me décide à enfin nous unir. Je retire mes doigts de mon antre, et me relève pour me retrouver à genoux. Il veut se relever mais je l'arrête. Je veux tout contrôler. Une fois positionné parfaitement je le guide en moi et enfin, ENFIN, je le sens en moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux et de pousser un soupire de joie. Presnel me regarde, et je sens tout son amour. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et me caresse les flans. Mes mains se perdent la peau de mon homme et le caresse. Il attrape ma main droite et embrasse ma paume. Mes doigts glissent sur sa joue et je lui souris. Il se redresse et ses bras entourent mon corps. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et il m'embrasse.

\- Ju', tu me surprends de plus en plus. J'aime ce côté de toi.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu babe.

Je le repousse, il s'écroule sur le matelas et je me mets en action. Mes hanches bougent de haut en bas et je commence de doux vas et viens. Je pousse des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Je sens sa longueur en moi, tous les centimètres de son sexe en moi. Et j'augmente le rythme de ses pénétrations, à chaque seconde qui passe. Je veux le sentir plus profondément en moi. J'halètes de plus en plus son sexe se fait plus présent en moi, je le ressens encore et encore. Plus j'en veux plus. Mes mouvements se font plus rapides et alors que Presnel, ne peut s'arrêter de gémir son plaisir, je finis par enfin voir les étoiles. Il vient de toucher cette petite boule de nerfs qui donne tant de plaisir. Je ne me contrôle plus, je ne suis guidé que par mon plaisir et Presnel le voit. Il se redresse ses mains se ressert sur mes hanches et il accompagne mes vas et viens. Il m'accompagne dans mes mouvements et nos vas et viens se coordonnent de plus en plus. Je perds le contrôle et lorsqu'il touche encore une fois ma prostate de manière plus appuyée je bascule dans l'euphorie.

\- Kim ! Plus vite !

A ce moment-là, mon homme prend notre corps à corps en charge. Il me fait basculer sur mon dos, ses mains s'accrochent à mes hanches. Et il se met à me pilonner, vite, fort et je m'époumone à m'en arracher les cordes vocales. Je me noie dans le plaisir, mes mains s'agrippent aux draps au risque de les déchirés. Et je sens toute sa puissance, toute sa force en moi. Et je ne peux que crier mon plaisir. Sa bouche me trouve et je m'y accroche. Presque désespéré. Je me perds, je suis englouti dans mes ressentit. Mais comme un phare dans la nuit, la voix de mon babe me guide, me raccroche à la réalité. Il n'y a rien de plus excitant que de savoir que mon homme m'enlace, m'étreint, me caresse, m'embrasse. Le bruit de nos corps qui s'entrechoquent, la sueur qui coulent sur nos épidermes, nos voix qui s'harmonisent et créaient un concert de gémissements et de cris, nos regards qui se cherchent se trouvent se perdent pour se retrouver à nouveau, nos cœurs qui battent à l'unissons... Je ne peux rêver d'une meilleure première fois avec l'amour de ma vie.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et bientôt notre rythme se fait plus erratique, nos souffles de plus en plus irréguliers, mon corps prit de tremblement de plus en plus prononcé. Et finalement le feu d'artifice. Je viens dans un cri, hurlant le nom de mon amour. Presnel me suit peu après et s'écroule sur moi. Mes membres ne suivent plus, mon corps épuisé, mais j'ai un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Tout comme mon babe, il se redresse et l'on se glisse sous les draps. Ma tête reposant au niveau de son cœur, l'un de ses bras me ceinturant la taille.  

\- Babe, je t'aime.

Il sourit avant de m'enlacer fortement, de m'embrasser et de chuchoter tout contre mes lèvres.

\- Moi aussi Ju'  **Ich liebe dich, liebe**. ( _Je t'aime, amour_ )

Je m'endors apaiser et un immense sourire aux lèvres. 

**FIN**


	5. Un désir impétieux (Dembélé x Suarez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il s'agit d'une commande de mae_od04 qui a demander un Dembélé x Suerez, sans UA, avec Lemon et une fin joyeuse j'espère que cet OS te plaira mae_od04 et qu'il plaira aux autres lecteurs ;)
> 
> PS : Désolé pour la qualité de cet OS mais j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal pour celui là.
> 
> Sur ce ENJOY ;)

**Mardi 30 octobre**

 

L'équipe de Barcelone sortait d'un entraînement intensif à la suite de leur victoire lors du classico. Certes l'équipe avait battu le réal avec 4 buts de plus, mais le coach ne voulait pas se reposer sur ces acquis. Alors après une séance un peu plus calme la veille, il avait imposé un entrainement plus muscler aujourd'hui. Et autant Luis aimait son club, autant le rythme imposé par le coach était infernal. Il ne savait pas quand il allait s'écrouler de fatigue. Mais ce n'est pas seulement l'entrainement qui le fatiguait. L'autre raison de sa fatigue lui faisait justement un clin d'œil. S'il pouvait il aurait attrapé ce petit effronté, l'aurait attaché et se serait amusé avec son corps. Mais pour le moment, Luis était coincé avec des enchaînement et autres reprises de volés pour pouvoir faire quoique ce soit.

L'entraînement (ou la séance de torture c'est selon) enfin terminé, le sud-américain se dirigeât comme le reste des joueurs vers les vestiaires et une douche salvatrice. C'était dans ses plans avant qu'une main le retienne et l'entraine vers l'un des seuls locaux vide et inutilisé depuis des lustres. Une fois la porte verrouillée, Luis se retrouva plaqué dessus et pût à peine apercevoir le visage de l'autre homme (s'était définitivement un homme au vu de la poigne qu'il avait), qu'il se fît embrasser. Le baiser était passionné, envieux, désireux. Et Luis se perdit dans les sensations avant de reprendre ses esprits et de repousser tout doucement son partenaire.

\- Ousmane.

\- Si amor ?

\- Tu me fatigues !

\- Oh aller, je sais que t'en as envie aussi.

\- Tu m'épuise c'est à cause de toi que je suis fatigué et que j'ai failli mourir lors de cet entraînement.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu Luis ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler qui m'a tenu réveillé jusqu'à 5h du matin ?

\- Mais je ne peux pas te résister amor. Tu es tellement parfait, j'ai toujours envie de toi.

\- Retire tes mains de mon pantalon Ous' tout de suite.

Le français ne le fit pas et se rapprocha de son homme pour lui faire des suçons dans le cou. Évidemment, le plus âgé ne résista pas longtemps. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle où cela allait le mener.

\- Ous' s'il te plait, je suis fatigué et je veux prendre ma douche avant de rentrer.

Le plus jeune regarda son amant et le voyant aussi exténué ; eût pitié de lui. Après un dernier baiser, il le libéra et ils rejoignirent les douches. Une fois doucher ils quittèrent le stade et constatèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers. Ils rejoignent la voiture de Luis et une fois devant, le français tend la main pour récupérer les clés des mains du plus âgé pour laisser son amant se reposer.

\- Je vais conduire et toi tu vas faire un bon gros dodo.

L'Uruguayen a un sourire épuisé et exaspéré, mais donne tout de même ses clés de voiture à son homme. Il s'installe côté passager et laisse Ousmane les ramener à bon port. De retour chez eux, le couple essaie de passer une soirée tranquille. Enfin Luis essaie de passer une soirée à se reposer alors que le français ne peut s'arrêter de le toucher toutes les deux secondes. Que ce soit pour lui tenir la main, lui caresser la joue, passer l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux du sud-américain... N'allez pas croire que le plus âgé déteste ça. Il apprécie beaucoup son traitement au contraire, mais lorsque ses yeux se ferment tous seuls et que d'un geste l'autre homme le réveille. Disons que si Luis n'était pas fou amoureux de son français, il l'aurait déjà jeté dehors. A la énième caresse de son homme le plus grand en a marre et s'enfui dans leur chambre.

\- Amor ?

\- Laisse-moi Ousmane ! Je suis fatigué et je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je veux juste dormir c'est trop demander ?

\- Pardon  _mon amour_. Je vais te laisser tranquille alors.

La voix du français se brisa un peu à la fin de sa phrase. L'Uruguayen ne comprit pas ce qu'avait son amant. Il voulu sortir pour voir ce qu'avait le plus jeune, mais s'en empêcha se demandant si Ousmane ne cherchait pas à ruser. Mais le temps qu'il se rend compte de la stupidité de son raisonnement, il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il se releva en sursaut de son lit et courut vers la porte de sa chambre, il fit voler le battant contre le mur, descendit les escaliers et courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Arriver à la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit le plus rapidement possible et ne pût qu'apercevoir la voiture de son amant s'éloigner dans la nuit.

Le jeune homme roulait dans la nuit. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il voulait s'éloigné de Luis. Ses craintes se confirmaient. Luis ne l'aimait plus et il se jouait de lui. Les larmes commençaient à couler et d'un geste rageur il les essuya. Il trouva un lieu calme et isolé et se gara. Une fois le moteur éteint, il craqua et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta à pleurer. Mais lorsqu'il n'eût plus de larmes à verser, il voulut oublier tout. Oublier que Luis ne l'aimait pas, oublier qu'il avait même un jour pût penser que l'autre homme l'aimait. Il se dirigea vers la ville et le bar le plus proche. Une fois à destination, il commanda le plus fort de leur alcool et le bût d'une traite.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Luis cherchait Ousmane, il ne le trouvait pas et il commençait à désespérer. Il avait peur. L'état dans lequel était sorti Ousmane ne laissait présager rien de bon. Alors qu'il allait encore une fois appeler son amant, son portable sonna affichant le numéro de son homme. Il décrocha à la vitesse de la lumière.

\- Ousmane ! Je

Mais il se fît couper par une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Vous êtes bien le petit ami d'un certain Ousmane ?

\- Oui c'est moi que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Votre petit ami est actuellement fortement soûl et ne veut pas quitter le bar. 

\- L'adresse !

L'interlocuteur lui donna l'adresse et Luis ne pris même pas la peine de raccrocher et se contenta de jeter son portable sur le siège passager et de rouler à vive à allure en direction du bar.

Arrivé au bar il repéra immédiatement son français écroulé sur quelqu'un, qui semblait être le barman, et qui pleurait. Il se dirigeât vers eux, se fichant de bousculer les quelques individus encore alcoolisés qui étaient restés.

\- Ousmane !

Le plus jeune se figeât dans les bras du barman et pleura plus fort. Luis ne compris pas jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'entendre.

\- Il ne m'aime pas mais j'entends toujours sa délicieuse voix. Pourquoi je me torture comme ça ?

L'attaquant s'approcha de son petit-ami et le prit dans ses bras, le barman semblait soulagé, Ousmane devait être là depuis des heures alors.

\- Amor ?

Le plus jeune se retourna et releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son ex.

\- Luis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu voulais que je te quittes non ? Tu ne m'aime plus. Il avait raison.

\- De quoi et de qui tu parles.

\- Leo, m'a dit que tu ne m'aimais plus, que tu es rester avec moi parce que je te faisais pitié, que tu allais me quitter et que tu attendais seulement le bon moment pour me laisser tomber.

\- QUOI ? Et pourquoi tu l'as cru ?

\- Parce que c'est ton meilleur ami, et qu'il te connaît mieux que personne. Je suis désolé Luis, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, que je peux être énervant et

\- Chut.

Le français baissa la tête sachant déjà ce que l'autre homme allait dire. Il essaya de s'éloigner de son ancien petit ami, mais le sud-américain raffermit sa prise sur l'autre attaquant avant de le tirer à sa suite pour sortir du bar. Il continua sa marche rapide jusqu'à arriver à sa voiture et en faisant entrer son amant à sa suite. Une fois bien installé et Ousmane ceinturé, Luis démarre pour se diriger vers chez lui.

\- Luis ?

L'appelé ne répond pas et Ousmane se sent de plus en plus mal. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même et attend ce que l'Uruguayen va faire avec lui. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi l'autre homme le reconduit. Il aurait penser que Luis lui aurait appelé un taxi. Si, il avait encore un peu de sentiment pour lui. Mais pas l'emmener dans sa voiture et le ramener chez lui. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait avant que Luis n'arrête la voiture sur le bas côté. Le français ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Et il fut surpris quand Luis l'embrassa. Il ne compris pas pourquoi mais ne chercha pas à comprendre et s'abandonna au baiser. Contrairement à tous les baisers qu'ils avaient partagés, celui-ci avait une saveur différente. Peut-être à cause du contexte, peut-être parce que Luis était étrangement doux. Et Ousmane, se perd, se perd encore dans la douceur de ce baiser. Il perd pied, il se raccroche à leur dernier instant. Et les larmes coulent d'elles même, alors il se recule et essaie de briser le baiser. Ce baiser qui ressemble à un baiser d'adieu, même s'il ne le veut pas. Il ne veut pas perdre son homme mais il sait que Luis ne veut plus de lui. Il lui a fait comprendre, alors avec beaucoup de difficultés il brise enfin leur échange. Et alors qu'il allait parler, l'autre homme ne lui laisse pas le temps et prend la parole.

\- Ous' regarde moi.

Le français ouvre ses yeux qu'il avait clos et plonge dans le regard intense de son homme. Une main se lève et se pose sur sa joue. Et le français accepte le contacte.

-  _Mon amour_ , ce que t'a raconté Leo, ce sont des conneries. Jamais je ne te quitterais, je t'aime trop pour ça. Tu es ma vie, ma lumière, mon âme. Et même si je ne le te dis pas assez, je t'aime, je t'aime Ousmane et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde me priver de celui qui me rend heureux au quotidien. De celui à qui toutes mes pensées sont dédiées, de celui pour qui maintenant j'essaie de devenir meilleur, de celui à qui tout mes buts sont destinés.

Les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage du plus jeune furent effacés par Luis et le français se réfugie dans les bras de son amant.

\- Luis, je suis désolé tellement désolé.

\- Chut, tu n'a rien à te pardonner. Je sais que Leo a joué avec tes sentiments et crois moi qu'il va payer pour ça, mais crois moi. Je t'aime, et je ne te quitterai pour rien au monde.

Luis attrapa l'une des mains de son amour, la porta à ses lèvres et embrassa les phalanges du plus jeune. Son regard était doux, et son amour si évident que le jeune champion du monde, se sentait stupide d'avoir douter des sentiments de son homme.

\- Viens on rentre à la maison mon amour.

Ousmane eût un léger sourire et parla pour la première fois depuis un long moment, la gorge étranglée de sanglots.

\- Rentrons chez nous.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un calme apaisant. Les sentiments de chacun étant mis au clair. Leur amour de nouveau affirmé et plus fort. Ils ne se sentaient que plus amoureux et plus heureux qu'auparavant.

Une fois la porte d'entrée passée, les deux hommes se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre avant que tout doucement, Luis se rapproche d'Ousmane le faisant reculer contre le mur; sans jamais briser le contact visuel entre eux. Ousmane se laisse faire, n'oppose aucune résistance. Face à face, avec cette envie latente de l'autre suspendue entre eux. Un regard un peu plus appuyé, une lèvre qui est mordue et enfin leurs lèvres se retrouvent. Le baiser est doux mais devient de plus en plus pressé. Ousmane est collé contre le mur à l'entrée par Luis qui le maintient en place. Leur corps sont totalement collés l'un à l'autre. Leurs langues se battent pour la domination, Luis laisse Ousmane le dominer, mais seulement pour un instant. Ses mains s'aventurent sur le corps du plus jeune, dans des caresses légères. Des frissons remontent le corps du français. Ils deviennent de plus en plus impatients. Luis commence à reculer vers la chambre, mais ne brise pas leur baiser et Ousmane le suit. Ils arrivent à la chambre et Luis faut basculer son amant sur le matelas. Le surplombant, le sud américain se soûl de la vision enivrante qu'il a sous les yeux. Ousmane, la respiration haletante, ses vêtements sans dessus dessous, les joues finement rougies, le regard emplit de désir. Quelle vision de Paradis. Impatient, Luis retire son haut et se rapproche de son amant. Il enjambe son amant pour le surplomber, un genou de chaque côté du bassin français. Le regard que lui lance le plus jeune est affamé. Et Luis sourit, un sourire de prédateur devant sa proie. Il ne va en faire qu'une bouchée. Il se penche en avant pour capturer les lèvres de son champion du monde. Les mains du plus jeune remontent vers le corps du plus âgé. S'aventurent sur son torse, laissent des frissons parcourir le corps de l'autre homme. Luis se fait plus empressé et de ses lèvres embrasse la peau du cou de son amant. Il y appose quelques suçons bien visibles. Ousmane gémit et ne sait pas où donner de la tête. Luis beaucoup trop excité et pressé, retire leurs vêtements les mettant à nu. Entièrement nus, les deux hommes se font plus pressés et affamés. Les mains parcourent le corps de l'autre, se font plus ferment, arrachent de plus forts soupirs et gémissements, jusqu'à ce que Luis arrive devant le sexe du français. Ne lançant qu'un sourire en coin à son amant comme simple avertissement, il prit entièrement son membre en bouche.

Un cri, puissant quitta les lèvres d'Ousmane. Il ne s'y attendait pas, même si connaissant l'uruguayen cela n'était pas si surprenant. Luis eut un léger rire, le son vibra dans sa gorge provoquant des sensations inédites sur Ousmane. Il cria plus fort, ses mains, se perdirent dans la chevelure de son amant. Il accompagne le mouvement de tête de son amant sur son membre, tira légèrement sur les cheveux de son amant. Le plus âgé sourit et tout en continuant ses caresses buccale, il lubrifie ses doigts pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Le corps du français tremble de plus en plus, sa respiration est plus courte, ses mains sont plus fermement accrochées aux cheveux de Luis. Le sud américain, arrête sa fellation et l'autre homme s'écroule sur le lit, sans forces et extrêmement frustré.

Mais lorsque Luis fait doucement glisser un doigt en lui, Ousmane écarquille brusquement ses yeux qui étaient mi-clos et s'agrippe au bras gauche de son amant. Luis caresse doucement la peau de l'autre homme, laisse une traînée de baisers sur ses cuisses, avant de rajouter un autre doigt. L'inconfort est vite remplacer par un sentiment de bien-être après quelques touchers bien appuyés. Finalement n'en pouvant plus et surtout parce qu'il allait devenir fou si sa peau ne touche pas celle de son français, Suarez retire ses doigts et après un dernier baiser amoureux, pénètre l'autre homme. Les mouvements sont d'abord doux, puis ils se font plus puissants et percutants. Ousmane cri à s'en arracher la voix. Et Luis ne cherche plus qu'à leur donner du plaisir alors il se fait plus pressé et branle au rythme de ses coups de reins le sexe du plus jeune. Il le sentait venir, alors il s'immobilise et prend en coupe le visage de l'autre homme. Il est magnifique, le regard ainsi perdu dans le plaisir, la respiration haletante et son amour pour Luis qui transparaît dans chacun de ses gestes.

\- Ousmane, amor. Jamais, jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer. Tu es mon tout. Et je mourrai si tu me remplaces par un autre. Alors oubli ce que Leo a dit et crois moi, crois en notre amour.  _Te amo, Dios te amo con todo mi corazón, todo mi cuerpo, toda mi alma._

Ousmane ne répond rien, il prend juste le visage de son amant entre ses mains et dépose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du plus grand.

-  _Je t'aime Luis._

Ils se sourient, avant que d'un coup de reins, ils reprennent leur urgent corps à corps. Et alors qu'ils se perdent dans les yeux de l'autre, que leurs cœurs battent au même rythme, que leur âmes n'en forment qu'une; Ousmane voit enfin les étoiles et jouit entre eux. Luis vient aussitôt après, et s'écroule sur son amant. Reprenant leur souffle, ils se tournent l'un vers l'autre avant de s'embrasser et de se repaître de la présence de leur âme sœur.

\- Ousmane?

\- Oui ?

\- Demain je vais voir Leo et lui remettre les idées en place. Et si jamais lui ou un autre refait ce genre d'insinuation, vient me voir. Promet moi de tout me dire et de ne pas paniquer dans ton coin. Parce-que, ce n'est pas que ces dernières semaines de sexe intense m'ont déplu mais, ça m'a beaucoup trop fatigué avec les entraînements. Tu me le promet Ousmane de ne plus paniquer et de ne pas m'épuiser avec du sexe ?

Le français extrêmement gêné cache sa tête dans le cou de son amant, avant de hocher la tête d'approbation et de murmurer un faible et embarrassé oui. Luis sourit, ressert son étreinte autour des épaules de son français et ils finissent par s'endormir heureux de s'être retrouvés.

 

**FIN**


	6. Une nouvelle étape (Kimpembé x Kehrer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors cet OS est pour mae_od04 qui m'as demander un kimpembe x Kehrer, sans UA, avec Lemon et une fin joyeuse. Je suis désolée mae_od04 pour le retard mais avec les exams au moment où tu m'a fait ta commande et le syndrome de la page blanche, j'ai un peu galéré à finir cet OS. Je l'ai mis sur pause pour un moment parce que je n'arrivais pas à voir comment les mettre ensemble et je suis revenu donc si l'OS est un peu décousus je suis désolée. Si l'OS ne te plait pas mae_od04 dis le moi et je le reprendrai pour le réécrire dans un autre contexte.
> 
> Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

On avait décider avec Thilo de sortir un peu pour se changer les idées. On était en repos et après ce match face à Rennes, je voulais avoir Thilo près de moi. Je sais que c'est dur pour lui cette saison. Il vient dans un nouveau club, un nouveau pays et s'il n'y avait pas Ju et Kévin avant qu'il ne parte; je ne sais pas comment il se serait intégré au groupe. Il l'aurait fait mais plus difficilement sûrement.

Depuis un moment lui et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés. Et bien que j'apprécie ce rapprochement, je suis de plus en plus gêné en étant à ses côtés. Contrairement à ce que les autres affirment sur les réseaux ou entre nous, je n'étais pas jaloux de Thilo et de sa relation avec babe.

C'est plutôt le contraire. J'étais jaloux de la complicité qu'avait Ju avec Thilo. Parce que dès que l'on s'est vu, il a réussi à m'intrigué. Au début j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la nouveauté. Après tout on ne se connaissait pas et babe l'avait en grande estime. Et puis après des jours, je me suis rendu compte que je passais de plus en plus de temps à le chercher du regard, à chercher sa présence. Et  _ça_  mon babe l'a très vite remarqué. Alors après des semaines à se tourner autour et avec la bénédiction de mon Ju' j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui est demander d'être mon petit-ami. Autant vous dire que j'étais au comble de la joie lorsqu'il m'a embrasser pour me donner sa réponse.

Mon amour pour Thilo n'a fait que grandir au fil des semaines et plus j'apprenais ce qu'était la vie à ses côtés, plus je tombais amoureux de lui. Finalement j'ai décider d'emmener notre relation un peu plus loin en lui demandant d'emménager avec moi. Du moins c'est ce que je compte faire ce soir. Je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas le moment idéal avec le match qu'on a eu face à Rennes et que notre relation est encore jeune, mais je ne peux me passer de sa présence. Cela en devient presque impossible pour moi de rentrer chez moi et de savoir qu'il n'est pas là. Heureusement la présence de mon trésor me réconforte lorsque je ne vais pas bien. J'espère que mon petit ami va accepter parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de lui en ce moment, tout comme je sais qu'il a besoin de moi.

On se retrouve au restaurant puisque je voulais lui changer les idées. Thilo est là, aussi magnifique que le premier jour où l'on s'est vu. Et moi comme à mon habitude je suis en retard. Mais cette fois-ci c'est parce que je suis éblouis par sa beauté et que je veux encore pouvoir l'admirer un peu avant de le retrouver. C'est mon plaisir coupable. Pouvoir le voir et l'avoir rien qu'à moi pour encore quelques minutes. Je me décide finalement à le rejoindre parce que sa présence me manque beaucoup trop.

Dès qu'il me voit son visage s'illumine du plus beau des sourires et je me sens renaître. Mon Dieu, que j'aime cet homme ! Je m'approche de lui et le prend dans mes bras. Nous sommes en public et on ne peut se permettre de laisser notre relation être découverte. Alors on se contente de petits gestes avant d'être à l'abri dans notre intimité. Je suis nerveux mais je ne veux pas le lui montrer. Cette soirée est pour lui. Je veux qu'on se retrouve qu'entre nous, sans rien pour nous gêner. Alors je garde ma nervosité pour moi et puis j'attend le moment où l'on rentrera chez moi.

La soirée s'est passé agréablement bien et Thilo à réussi à oublier le contexte au club pour que l'on s'amuse. Et je suis ravi de l'avoir aidé à changer d'air. Il allait mal depuis un moment tout comme moi. Mais je me fiche de ce qu'il peut m'arriver si Thilo est heureux. Alors le voir de nouveau sourire et apprécier cette soirée, est ma petite victoire. Il me regarde et me fais signe. On demande l'addition et on quitte le restau'.

Je le vois me regarder avec envie, et je voudrais tellement l'embrasser mais on ne peux pas. Pas encore alors je me retiens. Je nous ramène chez moi et je sens la tension monter. L'envie est là, elle l'est toujours quand il s'agit de Thilo. Mais aujourd'hui c'est spécial. Je sais qu'il n'osera jamais me chauffer alors que je suis au volant. Il est beaucoup trop timide pour ça. Et surtout je sais qu'il a horreur quand je me déconcentre de la route. Ça me fais toujours rire mais je sais aussi pourquoi il a peur. Alors je me contente de simplement lui susurrer tout ce que je compte lui faire et du coin de l'œil je peux voir que c'est efficace. Moi même j'ai du mal à garder mon calme. Je me contente de simplement le regarder à travers le rétroviseur, sinon je sais que je m'arrêterai sur le bord de la route et ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je souhaite. Ce trajet en voiture jusque chez moi, me paraît interminable. Je vois que Thilo essaie de se calmer, et ça m'existe d'autant plus. Si ça continue je vais vraiment craquer. Finalement j'apperçois au loin mon chez moi. Ce qui me rend d'autant plus impatient et plus prudent.

Une fois garer, je tire mon homme à ma suite, hors de la voiture et me précipite vers la porte. Enfin ! Enfin chez moi. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner, que déjà les lèvres de mon allemand trouve les miennes. Je me laisse aller dans ce baiser qui finira par me rendre fou. Prenant le contrôle de notre échange, je le plaque contre le battant de ma porte d'entrée et lui montre tout mon amour. On fini par se séparer par manque d'air, il veut reprendre mes lèvres, mais je l'en empêche et nous dirige vers mon canapé. Je stresse un peu et il le voit.

\- Pres ?

Je lève mon regard vers lui et je le vois commencer à paniquer. Quel idiot ! Il est sûrement entrain de s'imaginer des choses. Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement. Lorsqu'on se sépare, je répond enfin à ses questions.

\- Thilo, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.  _Je me met à genoux et il me regarde un peu paniquer et choqué._ Non je ne vais te demander en mariage baby, mais c'est tout comme.  _J'ai un rire gêner et il me fait de grands yeux_. Est-ce que tu me ferai l'honneur de démanager et vivre avec moi ?

Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, et je me sens stupide, vraiment stupide. Puis alors que j'allais lui dire de laisser tomber, tout en m'insultant d'avoir brisé l'ambiance, il éclate de rire.

\- Et moi qui me demandais depuis un moment comment te le demander Pres.

Je le regarde étonné et un sourire apparait sur mon visage.

\- C'est oui alors ?

\- Evidemmment mon coeur. Oui je veux vivre avec toi.

Je me relève et le prend dans mes bras. Me détachant un peu de lui, je l'embrasse et l'allonge sur le canapé me retrouvant au dessus de lui. Il me regarde et je vois le désir dans ses yeux. Je vais profiter de son corps de la plus délicieuse des manières. Je souris à mes pensées de plus en plus perveses. Et ne fais pas attention à mon homme qui en a marre d'attendre et qui s'occupe de me faire des baisers aériens dans le cou. Je frissonne. Il m'arrache des soupirs, sa langue vient se mêlé à ses lèvres et mon cou est bientôt recouvers de suçons. Les gars ne vont pas arrêter de me chambrer à l'entrainement. C'est injuste après tout, pourquoi je serai le seul à subir leur moqueries ? Je plaque Thilo sur le canapé et m'occupe de son cou, il gémit doucement. Je souris et je descend sur son torse. M'occupant de sa peau, je le torture un peu. Il se contorsionne déjà. Oh comme il n'est pas prêt pour ce qui va suivre. Mon pauvre amour. J'ai un petit rire et l'une de ses mains vient s'acrocher à mes cheveux. Je récupper cette main aventureuse, lui en embrasse le dos et la repose à ses côtés avant de retirer nos hauts. Mes mains partent s'aventurer et catographient son corps. Ses mains se fontplus joueueses et se baladent sur mon dos, me faisant frissonner. Je remonte embrasser ses lèvres pour le distraire. L'une de mes mains à trouver l'une des partie de son corps qui m'intéresse le plus. Je commence à m'attarder sur cette délicieuse partie de son corps. Il halète dans notre baiser. Sa respiration est coupé. Mais il s'accroche encore à mes lèvres, alors que j'augmente la pression sur son entrejambe. Une bosse déforme son pantalon. Et je me sens bientôt à l'étroit.

L'entendre perdre pied et en savoir que j'en suis la cause. Je n'en peux plus. Je voulais jouer avec lui mais je ne peux pas. Trop impatient, je retire son bas et le miens. Mais ne fais pas attention à mon homme ni à son regard. J'aurais dû. Il me fais basculer sur mon dos. Et l'on se retrouve au sol. Lui au dessus de moi. Il ne perd pas de temps et me touche à travers mon sous vêtement. Sa main fait des merveilles. Et je ne peux que gémir. Mon corps est prit de tremblement. Mais Thilo n'en a pas fini avec moi. Il me lance un regard et je comprend. Je veux l'arrêter, mais il a déjà abaisser sa tête au niveau de mon sexe. Et il m'embrasse à travers ce stupide bout de tissu. Il me tente, m'ammène aux bords de la jouissance pour s'arrêter. Il continue encore et encore. Mon boxer est maintenant entièrement humide, recouvers de salive et de liquide séminal. Mon corps tremble beaucoup trop. Il le voit et il sourit. Quelle insolence. Je vais me redresser pour m'ocuper de lui, lorsqu'il abaisse mon boxer et me prend d'un coup en bouche. Je rejette la tête en arrière et m'écroule au sol. Oh PUTAIN! Il a une bouche faite pour ça, il me caresse de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Me lèche comme une sucette. Et ses yeux, me regerdent et me défient. Il veut me faire jouir rien qu'avec ses lèvres. C'est hors de question. Je vais m'occuper de son cul ce soir pas question que je jouisse et qu'il.

\- OH PUTAIN ! THILOOOOOO!

Ce succube sait comment s'y prendre avec moi. Si ça continue je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir. J'essaie de penser à autre chose. A des choses qui me dégoutent pour faire tomber la pression au niveau de mon sexe. Mais rien n'y fait. Thilo est vraiment vraiment douer pour ça. Mais alors que je le pensais prêt à me faire jouir, il s'arrête. Sa main enserrant mon sexe, ne fait rien. Elle ne bouge pas. Je me redresse légèrement pour le voir. Il me regarde avec un air innocent, la bouche entre-ouverte près de mon gland et me dit :

\- Remplie ma bouche de ton foutre  _Daddy._

Je ne peux pas me retenir et mon orgasme me frappe par surprise. Mon sperme le recouvre entièrement. Une partie disparait dans sa gorge. Il ne me lâche pas du regard et avale. Mon sexe tressaute à cette vue et mon corps épuiser s'écroule sur le sol. Je peine à reprendre mon souffle. Alors que Thilo lui est toujours bien éveillé. Il récupère le reste de mon plaisir sur son visage dans sa main et la lèche sans me quitter du regard. Je lâche un faible gémissement qui est presque une supplique. Il fini par avoir pitié. Et vient m'embrasser. Je me goûte dans sa bouche. Et reste haletant après notre baiser. Je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble. Mais ce que je sais c'est que ses yeux sont maintenant affamés. Et ça sent pas bon pour mes fesses. J'ai à peine le temps d'y penser qu'il me retourne. Je me retrouve allonger sur mon ventre. Je sens les mains de mon homme malaxer mes chairs, les carresser, les cajoler. Je sais que ça ne va pas durer. Déjà je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Mon corps se tent, pas de douleur, mais de désir. Il connait ma pervertion, mon penchant pour la douleur. Mon sexe tressaute avec intérêt, mais ne se réveille pas encore. Alors Thilo me stimule. Et ça va faire très mal. Il me claque violement le cul. Et mon bassin se relève vers lui. Mais il ne le veux pas il veux que je souffre. Alors il m'oblige à rester entièrement immobile. Mon sexe coincé entre le sol et mon ventre. Cela va devenir extrêmement douloureux. Et il me toruture. Pendant un long moment. Ma bite frotte sur le tapis. Me faisant mal car encore sensible, mais provoquant un plaisir en moi. Dissimulé. Alors que mon derrière lui et devenu rouge, extrêmement rouge. Simplement à la suite des claques de Thilo. Mais ce n'est que le début. Thilo a d'autres surprises pour moi.

Déjà je le vois parti récupéré tout nos instruments. Et je sais que demain je ne pourrait plus bouger. Il commence avec la ceinture et mes fesses sont douloureuses. Trop peut-être ? Je sens que si j'essaie de m'asseoir, je hurlerai de douleur. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrête et abandonne la ceinture sur le sol. Il m'attache soigneusement les mains à l'avant de mon corps. Tout en me disant :

\- Ne te touche pas.

Il veut tester mes limites. Et je sais que ça me fera souffrir. Mes mains sont maintenus devant moi. Mes yeux le cherche du regard. Mais il me les bande. Je suis aveugle. Et à sa merci. Si je tente quoique ce soit, je sais qu'il retardera ma jouissance. Malgré tout je souris et il le voit.

\- Ça te plaît chéri ?

Je hoche la tête. Il ne m'a pas autorisé à lui répondre. Pas encore en tout cas.

\- C'est bien babe, tu apprends vite. Je t'autorise à parler. Mais juste pour que tu me donne ton safe word.

Mon mot de sécurité. Lorsque l'on s'est aventuré dans le monde de la domination, je ne savais pas encore mes limites. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de les connaître. Mais il a plus d'expérience dans domaine et m'as dit de choisir moi-même mon safe word. Le premier lieu qui m'est venu en tête et ce fût ce qui deviens notre limite.

\- Russie.

\- Okay, à partir de maintenant on va commencer. Si tu ne te sens vraiment pas à l'aise tu n'aura qu'à dire ton safe word et on arrête tout.

\- Compris.

\- Bien alors jusqu'à ce que je te le dises tu n'a plus droit à la parole. Tu peux gémir et crier si tu le souhaites. Mais je t'interdit de parler. C'est clair ? Hoche la tête si tu as compris.

Je m'executes. Et aussitôt je sens la brûlure du fouet sur ma peau. Je cris mais il continue. Il ne s'arrête pas même lorsque mes larmes coulent. Paradoxalement, mon sexe est maintenant plein de vigueur. Il le voit et relâche son fouet. Je l'entends toucher le sol. Pendant un moment rien ne se passe. Je sais qu'il est à mes côtés. Je peux entendre sa respiration qui se fait de plus en plus coupée et je devine qu'il se masturbe. Je gémis. Je veux le voir. Mais ce bandeau sur les yeux m'en empêche. Je l'imagine me regerder et être exité rien qu'à ma vue. Le tableau que je dois peindre doit lui plaire, beaucoup. Parce que je sens son souffle plus court et je le sens à la limite. Je sais que d'habitude on aurait pris notre temps. Il m'aurait rendu fou de désir pendant plusieurs jours avant de finalement me faire jouir. Mais aujourd'hui, je le sens impatient. Beaucoup trop impatient. Bientôt je sens son sexe devant ma bouche et je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me demande de le prendre que déjà mes lèvres son autour de son gland et que je commence à le lécher. Je l'entends hoqueter et je souris légèrement. Il m'attrape le visage et me maintient le visage. Je gémis et les vibrations sur son sexe le font trembler. Je rire intérieurement, et je veux le faire craquer au point qu'il me prennes violement là tout de suite. Je n'en peux plus je le veux. Maintenant. Alors je m'acharne à lui faire perdre pied. Il ne pourra pas jouir ailleurs qu'en moi. Et je sais, qu'en faisant ça, je vais le pousser à bout. Je le suçe comme la plus délicieuse gourmandise. Je veux le voir lorsqu'il me prendra violement, presqu'au point que s'en soit insupportable pour moi. Savoir qu'il me fera jouir et que je sentirai en moi des jours durant... Perdu dans mes désirs je ne sens pas mon sexe de plus en plus douloureux, ni Thilo qui maintenant m'oblige presque à lui faire une gorge profonde. Finalement se sentant sans doute venir il me repousse. Je récupère mon souffle que je ne savais pas avoir couper. Et Thilo me soulève me portant comme un sac à patate sur son épaule. Il ne me relâche qu'une fois dans notre chambre, sur le lit. Il ne me demande plus rien maintenant mais simplement me dit. 

\- Tu m'as pousser à bout alors attend toi à souffrir. 

Il me retire mon bandeau et je suis un instant aveuglé par la lumière dans la chambre. Sans attendre il écarte mes jambes et me pénètre. Je rejette la tête en arrière. OUI PUTAIN ! C'est tout ce que je voulais. Il n'attend pas que je m'habitue à sa présence et commence à me défoncer. Je hurle de douleur et de plaisir. Il sait qu'il peut y aller franchement avec moi, la douleur ne me fait pas peur. Elle m'exite et mon sexe de plus en plus tendu et douleureux en est une preuve. Thilo me regarde dans les yeux et me murumure mon safe word. A ce moment là je comprend que je peux enfin parler et mes larmes coulent sur mes joues. Tant et si bien que je n'arrive presque plus à voir mon amant. Il embrasse mes larmes, les efface tendrement et s'arrête un instant pour me permettre de reprendre mes esprits.   

\- Tu veux continuer liebe ?

\- Oui, oui je te veux rien que toi. S'il te plait, je t'en prie fais moi jouir. 

Il sourit et nous redresse. Je suis maintenant assis sur ses hanches, mon sexe coincé entre nos deux ventres. Il m'enlace fermement et je me sens en sécurité. Je suis bien entre ses bras je me sens à ma place. J'ai un sourire désabusé en me souvenant que je devais le réconforter, mais qu'au final c'est lui qui me fait me sentir mieux. 

\- Babe, à quoi tu penses ?

\- A toi. Je voulais te changer les idées et c'est toi qui t'occupes de moi. Je suis vraiment nul. 

\- Pres' écoute moi, tu n'est pas nul et tu ne le sera jamais. Et puis tu as réussi à me changer les idées tu sais ?

\- Vraiment ?

Thilo ne dit rien mais donne un léger coup de reins qui me fait gémir. 

\- Vraiment. 

Il sourit et je sais que je ne pourrai pas quitter le lit demain. Il reprend progressivement ses coups de reins, mais il prend un rythme extrêmement long, que ça me frustre. Je geints, gémis, me plains presque. Mais rien y fait alors je renverse nos positions. Lui alongé sur son dos et moi à califourchon sur ses hanches. Je commence à bouger mes hanches, à monter et descendre sur son sexe de plus en plus vite. Au début il souriait de ma frustration. Mais lorsque j'ai augmenté le rythme de ses allées et venues dans mon corps, il a moins fait le malin. Ses mains aggripent le matelas, le drap tout ce qui passe à sa portée. Il en est presque venu à déchirer les draps. Moi le voir perdre pied ainsi me fait perdre la tête et je bouge plus vite. Jusqu'à ce que son sexe heurte violement ma prostate. A ce moment là je suis comme posséder et je bouge encore et encore plus vite. Je veux voir les étoiles. Mon corps se contracte je suis pris de soubresauts. Thilo lui en a marre et me rejetant légèrement, il change nos positions. Me retournant je me trouve maintenant allongé sur mon ventre mes fesses relevées vers le ciel, mon trou palpitant et la bite de thilo enfoncée jusqu'à la gardeen moi. Il me pilonne fort, très fort. Au point que j'ai peur de plus pouvoir bouger pendant des jours. Mais ça ne fait rien puisqu'il touche à chaque fois maintenant, cette boule de nerf en moi. Y allant plus fort à chaque fois, mes jambes ne portent presque plus, il passe ses maisn et me caresse partout, avant de prendre mon sexe et de le branler au rythme infernale de ses coups de reins. Il me mord le coup, me fait des suçons partout sur mon corps, me marque comme siens et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être plus exité. Je ne penses plus de manière cohérente. Tout ce que à quoi je penses maintenant, c'est son sexe en moi qui me martèlle, m'arrachant des cris à m'en briser la voix. Encore, encore, encore ! Et puis mon orgasme me prend par surprise. Je me fige et jouis alors que Thilo continue de me pilonner, et de me stimuler à travers mon orgasme. Ce qui rajoute à mon plaisir. Et puis au bout de deux trois coups de reins en plus il me rejoins et me remplis de son sperme brûlant. 

On s'écroule sur le lit, les respirations cortes, presque inéxistantes. Il me regarde et je vois tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi. Il fini par me détacher les poignets, et les embrasse amoureusement. On se cajolent pendant un moment avant qu'il ne me murmure un merci à l'oreille.

\- Pourquoi tu me remerci babe ?

\- Parce que tu m'aime et tu sais toujours quoi faire, pour me remonter le moral. Je ne voudrai t'échanger pour rien au monde. 

\- Je t'aime Thilo. Tellement.

Ma voix s'étrangle et il me prend dans ses bras me murmurant que tout ira mieux. Je l'espère en tout cas, parce que cette saison est vraiment la plus merdique qu'on est eu. Mais ça n'a pas d'iimportance pour l'instant alors que je m'endors dans les bras aimants de mon amour allemand. 

 

**Fin**

Je suis désolée pour le retard immense ainsi que pour le qualité excécrable du lemon. Si jamais cet OS ne vous plait pas faites le moi savoir et je le réécrirai. 


	7. Reste avec moi (Neybappé)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commande de Mae_od04 sur wattpad qui m'a commander un Neybappé sans UA et un lemon so here we go

**Remise des trophée UNFP**

Kylian était à cette soirée organiser par la ligue 1 pour recevoir ses prix. Il savait qu'il allait récolter au moins un trophée. L'organisation l'avait prévenu à l'avance. C'est pour ça que Neymar en sachant qu'il n'avait pas de prix individuel, a choisi de zapper la soirée. Il passe sa nuit en compagnie de ses amis. Et Kylian en avait marre de voir son petit ami ailleurs. Il n'a rien dit à Neymar quand il l'a prévenu qu'il ne viendrait pas. La cérémonie traîne en longueur et il s'ennuie. Il se demande vraiment pourquoi il a accepter de venir. Et alors qu'un prix quelconque est remis, Kylian voit sur Instagram, la dernière story de son petit-ami. Et il en est énervé. Voir Neymar en compagnie d'une femme alors que lui est ici bloqué à cette réception ennyuante et franchement mal organisé? Bien sûr que ça le met en rage. Il ne réfléchis plus quand on l'appelle pour avoir son prix. Et il se dit que puisqu'il n'a pas l'air de compter pour son homme, alors il va dire quelque chose qui le fera peut-être réagir. Accessoirement si le PSG pouvait écouter ce qu'il dit, ça l'arrangerai. 

\- (...) j'espère avoir plus de responsabilités si c'est au PSG c'est bien sinon dans un autre club pourquoi pas? 

Il ne fait pas attention aux murmures qui s'élèvent, ni aux regards qu'on lui lance. Il s'avance vers la sortie pour parler à la presse et les journalistes commencent à lui poser des questions auxquelles il répond en jouant l'ignorant. Mais tout le monde sait, tout le monde voit à travers ce jeu de dupe. Mais on ne dit rien. Kylian a joué son rôle, et les journalistes interpréterons comme ils le veulent. Il a fait passer le message qu'il voulait. Au bout d'une interminable attente, il peut enfin rentrer chez lui. Son frère et son père sont rentrés chez eux. Kylian se dit qu'il pourra se reposer avant de reprendre l'entraînement demain. Il se dirige vers sa chambre au radar lorsqu'il aperçoit Neymar assis sur le canapé lui faisant face et ne disant rien. 

\- Ney.

\- Tu es sérieux quand tu insinues ce que tu as dit à la cérémonie ?

Kylian ne répond pas, simplement parce que s'il se laisse aller et répond il dira probablement des mots qui dépasseront sa pensée. C'est ce qu'il comptait faire avant que Neymar n'ajoute quelque chose qui le fit sortir de ses gongs.

\- De toute façon t'as pris la grosse tête.

 - Vraiment ? Vraiment je suis celui qui a pris la grosse tête ? Alors que tous les ans pour ton anniversaire tu n'es pas là ? Tu préfère faire des allers retours entre la France et le Brésil pour le carnaval, et quand on a les matchs les plus importants tu n'es pas là mais c'est moi qui a prit la grosse tête ?

Neymar se lève de son canapé et s'approche de Kylian, à chaque paroles du plus jeune, chaque pas qu'il fait, il s'énerve. 

\- Et toi tu te crois parfait ?! Lorsque j'étais blessé, lorsque j'étais absent, lorsque tu devais porter l'équipe quand Edinson et moi n'étions pas là, qu'as tu fais ? Hein, dis moi ? Ne crois pas être le meilleur simplement parce que vous avez gagné la coupe du monde. On t'as mis en lumière et tu t'es sentis pousser des ailes, mais n'oublie pas. N'oublie pas que tu as gagné seulement avec l'aide de tes coéquipiers. 

Kylian se fige, alors c'est ça. Neymar lui reproche le match face à Manchester ? Il sert les poings. Il sait. Il sait que ça été de sa faute. Mais il n'est pas le seul fautif. Et merde à la fin ! Neymar croit vraiment que cette défaite ne lui a rien fait ?!? Il se détourne du brésilien et va dans sa chambre. 

\- Tu fuis ? Putain je te pensais plus courageux que ça Mbappé. 

\- Ça suffit ! Je ne vais plus te parler c'est clair. Je n'ai pas envie de dire des choses que je pourrai regretter. 

\- Ah bon ? Tu te crois si important que ça ? 

Kylian en eut marre et se retourne brusquement faisant face au brésilien. Il lâche les vannes et balance ses quatres vérités à Neymar. 

\- Tu es la personne la plus imbu d'elle-même que je connais, tu es égoïste, tu te comportes comme un enfant pourri gâté ! Tu veux être au même niveau que Messi ? Tu n'y arrivera jamais, pas avec cette attitude de pisseuse, pas avec ton comportement de merde. Sur le terrain tu te pense invincible mais tu n'es rien ! Tu entends ! Rien du tout ! Tu penses pouvoir faire les différences ? ALORS T'ÉTAIS OÙ ! OÙ ÉTAIS TU QUAND ON AVAIT BESOIN DE TOI ! HEIN ! T'ÉTAIS AU PUTAIN DE BRÉSIL À VIOLER UNE MEUF ! Tu pense pouvoir me donner des leçons ? Tu penses que je vais te laisser me dénigrer comme ça ? T'étais où quand j'avais besoin de toi ? 

Un silence lourd s'installe et voyant que Neymar ne va pas répondre Kylian finit doucement. 

\- Tu sais, cette défaite face à Man U, elle est marquée au fer rouge en moi, et si tu penses que j'en ai rien à faire de Paris tu te trompes. Mais ça tu l'aurai compris si tu me connaissait vraiment. Je crois que toi et moi au final, on a plus rien à faire ensemble. 

\- Kylian ? 

Le français lui jette un dernier regard avant de définitivement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il a besoin de se calmer et de réfléchir. Neymar lui s'effondre sur le canapé. Comment ont-ils pu arriver là ? 

Le lendemain aucun des deux ne parle. Ils s'évitent et alors que Kylian va à l'entraînement, Neymar lui reste dans leur appartement. Il ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. Ne peut pas s'entraîner et surtout il ne veut pas réfléchir à ce qu'a dit Kylian. Surtout pas. Parce que ça voudrait dire beaucoup trop de choses. Il reçoit un message de Barcelone. De  _ Leo _ . Son cœur rate un battement et il hésite à répondre. Au moment où il allait reposer son portable, une notification lui rappelant les mots de Kylian le fait changer d'avis. Il reprend son portable ouvre le message et engage la conversation. 

_____________________

Kylian a remarqué que depuis leur dispute, Neymar ne lui parle presque plus. Bien sûr, ils continuent de vivre ensemble et de dormir dans le même lit, mais la distance est là. Kylian s'en veut. Il s'en veut pour les mots qu'il a dit. Pour sa maladresse. Cette distance qui s'installe entre eux. Seulement, sa fierté l'empêche de faire un geste. Et Neymar se remémore d'anciens souvenirs aux accents chantants et à la douce chaleur ibérique. 

La situation dure. Leur coéquipiers parisiens voient leur relation se dégrader sans savoir pourquoi. Ils essaient tour à tour d'arranger les choses, sans trop se mêler de l'histoire du couple. Mais bien sûr Neymar n'est pas assez là étant blessé. Il utilise la blessure pour échapper à la présence de ses coéquipiers. À force, il ne vient plus les voir au centre d'entraînement. Quand à Kylian il s'enferme dans un mutisme qui effraie les français. Le capitaine tout comme le reste des joueurs ont en marre de cette situation. Il fait donc la seule chose qu'ils n'ont pas encore fait, faire intervenir Hugo Lloris pour faire parler Kylian. Presnel avait souffler l'idée à Thiago Silva. Il sait que Kylian a un énorme respect pour son capitaine national. Il est sûr que Kylian écoutera Hugo. Mais Lloris n'est disponible immédiatement. Ils attendent donc la fin du championnat anglais, soit Mai pour avoir la visite de Lloris au Parc des Princes. 

Kylian ne se doutait de rien. Avec la complicité du coach, les joueurs ont prétexté un tournage avec un sponsor. Neymar lui était à leur appartement, échangeant de plus en plus avec Leo. Arrivé au Parc, Kylian est vite surpris quand il se dirige vers les vestiaires et trouve son capitaine. 

\- Kylian. Comment ça va ? 

\- Capi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? 

\- On a un sponsor en commun. Ils ont donc décidé de nous réunir en France pour cette pub. Tu, n'étais pas au courant ? 

\- Non. Mais je suis heureux de te voir. 

\- Alors, le championnat et ta vie au PSG ? Comment ça se passe ?

Kylian s'assoie sur un banc et s'ouvre un peu. Il raconte surtout les bêtises que peuvent faire les gars. Hugo lui l'écoutes et ne se contente que d'approuver ou quelques remarques mais sans plus. Et puis Kylian sans s'en rendre compte parle de ce qui le tracasse vraiment. 

\- Je me suis disputé avec Ney et j'ai peur de le perdre. 

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On, on ne se parle plus presque plus. Et on s'est dit des choses qu'on aurait pas dû dire. 

\- Tu as essayer de lui parler calmement depuis votre dispute ? De mettre les choses au clair ?

\- Non. Je ne sais pas quoi faire capi. 

Hugo le prend dans ses bras avant de lui conseiller de rentrer voir Neymar, et de discuter un peu avec lui. 

\- Je le ferai après cette opération commercial. Il rit. D'ailleurs ça fait un moment qu'on est là non ? Ils sont où ?

Hugo rit un peu de l'innocence de son coéquipier.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de vidéo promotionnel à faire Kylian. Et avant que tu ne te sentes trahi, c'est ton capitaine qui m'a appelé. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas te laisser comme ça, à te morfondre sans rien faire. 

Kylian est sans voix pendant un moment. Avant de sourire un peu amusé et touché de l'inquiétude de ses coéquipiers.

\- Tu ferai mieux d'y aller. Tu as des problèmes à régler je pense. 

\- Merci Capi'. 

Hugo sourit avant que Kylian ne quitte le vestiaire pour rejoindre son appartement et son homme. 

 _________________

Kylian arrive tout excité et impatient de clarifier les choses avec son homme. Mais il ne le trouve pas. Du moins pas tout de suite. Il remarque le portable du brésilien sur la table du salon, et n'entend que maintenant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il allait rejoindre Neymar, quand le portable du plus âgé vibre. Un nouveau message. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça mais la curiosité est trop forte. Et son monde s'écroule. Un simple message. Un simple message qui détruit le peu d'espoir qu'il avait. Il repose le téléphone et se rend dans leur chambre. Hugo avait tort. Les mots de leur dispute on causés un trop grand tort. Il sort une valise ouvre le dressing et jette pêles mêle ses vêtements. Mais il finit par s'écrouler sur le lit, ses larmes lui brouillant la vue. Il n'entend donc pas, l'eau qui s'arrête, ni la porte de la salle d'eau qui s'ouvre. Il ne réalise son erreur que lorsqu'il entend son nom. 

\- Kylian ? 

Il se fige. Et s'empresse de tourner le dos à son petit-ami, enfin ex petit-ami. 

\- Pourquoi ta valise est sortie ? 

Kylian essaie de dire quelque chose mais il n'y arrive pas. Alors il ne fait rien et se contente de rester figer attendant la réaction de Neymar. Le brésilien commence à s'énerver. 

\- Tu vas vraiment me quitter ? Tu es aussi lâche que ça ? 

Le français se sent trembler. Ses épaules tressautent. Il n'arrive plus à contenir ses larmes. Neymar à enfiler un pantalon entre temps et s'approche de son homme. Il lui attrape le bras. Kylian soupir doucement de douleur et lorsque son regard voilé de larmes croise les yeux d'abord furieux, puis confus de Neymar; il craque. Les larmes coulent d'elles-même et il ne peut les arrêté. 

\- Kylian ? 

\- Je suis désolé. J'étais venu m'excuser, je vou-voulais mettre notre; notre dispute derrière nous. Mais, putain ! Je sais maintenant que tu m'as oublier. Je vais te laisser, je vais laisser Leo et toi vivre votre histoire. 

Le français se détache de Neymar qui abasourdi ne fait rien avant de voir Kylian se retourner vers sa valise et de le plaquer sur le lit. Rejetant la valise au sol et déversant le contenu par terre. 

\- Neymar ! J'ai compris je te laisse, avec Leo alors laisse moi. 

Neymar maintient sa prise sur le plus jeune et se décide à clarifier les choses. 

-Je veux m'expliquer avant que tu ne fasses une connerie. Oui, on s'est disputer, oui tes mots m'ont blessés. Oui je t'en ai voulu et quand Leo m'a dragué je ne l'ai pas repousser. Mais non, je ne veux pas te quitter. Je ne veux pas que tu me quitte. Je t'aime Kylian, malgré tout ça malgré nos disputes, malgré Leo, malgré nos hauts et nos bas que ce soit entre nous ou au niveau sportif. Notre vie se résume à ça; la vie se résume à ça. Il y a des hauts et des bas. Mais je ne veux pas te quitter. Tu m'es trop précieux. Je ne peux pas te quitter. 

Kylian ne dit rien. Il ne veut pas être faible et pardonner aussi facilement mais quand son regard croise celui de Neymar, il voit le reflet de ses yeux rouges. Ils ont pleurer tout les deux. Et il rit jaune. 

\- Putain, on est deux idiots hein ? J'ai pas envie de te quitter aussi Ney. Je t'aime trop. Mais je pensais t'avoir perdu quand j'ai vu le message de Leo. Je t'en pris dit moi, dis moi que toi et moi on n'est pas fini. Dis moi que toi et moi on va continuer ensemble. 

\- Je te le promet. Je veux finir ma vie avec toi. Kylian, nous deux c'est pour la vie. Je le souhaite. 

Kylian sourit à travers ses larmes et enlace le brésilien fortement. 

 

\- Je t'aime tellement Kylian, n'en doute jamais. 

Les deux hommes se sourient avant de s'embrasser, passionnément. La température monte dans la pièce Kylian se dévêtit rapidement, Neymar retire ses deux seuls vêtements. Vite, toucher le corps de l'autre, vite être de plus en plus proche. Kylian n’est plus qu’une masse gémissante, alors que le brésilien parsème la peau mate de baisers, de marques, de griffures… Kylian n’en peut plus. Il veut passer à la vitesse supérieur. Il renverse leur position se retrouvant au dessus. Il sourit avant de rendre fou de désir son homme qui craque et prépare son amant. 

 

\- Ney, soupir Kylian, je t’en pris; plus !

 

Le brésilien ne se fait pas prier et fait enfin qu’un avec son jeune amant. Kylian s’accroche aux épaules de son homme, se rapprocher, trouver du réconfort face à la légère douleur. Kylian est abreuvé de mots doux, de mots d’amour que Neymar murmure comme une litanie sans fin. Ils sont dans leur bulle. Rien ne peut les atteindre. Leurs lèvres se cherchent, se trouvent et ne se perdent plus. Imbriquer l’un dans l’autre, un seul corps, qui se mouvoit au même rythme. Un rythme d’abord calme, aussi calme que les vague d’une mer apaisée; avant que progressivement un cri ne change leur rythme. La mer jusque là calme, et qui était calquée sur leur rythme s’agite à la suite de leur corps à corps qui se fait plus urgent. Les cris de Kylian, les grognements de Neymar, les souffles qui se font plus courts, la tempête se forme et prend des proportions impossible. Le plaisir monte encore et encore dans leur bas ventre; Kylian se perd, la fièvre le prend à revers et il se noit dans son désir. Neymar est là le retient et le plonge en même temps dans cette fièvre de chair, dans ce désir implacable encore et encore. Les âffres de la passion se font plus brûlant encore. Et les deux hommes se sentent perdre pied. Bientôt, bientôt. Kylian cri de plus en plus, ses cris sont de plus en plus rapprocher, il a du mal à respirer. Neymar ne lâche plus ses lèvres, et la tempête se transforme en ouragan. Elle monte, elle monte la libération proche. Et puis l’ouragan deviens tsunami et Kylian se deverse entre leur deux corps quand Neymar vient en lui. Un gémissement de contentement leur échappe, alors que la mer se retire et se fait plus calme. Les souffles se font plus présent, la lueur dans leur yeux brille plus fortement et leur lèvres se retrouvent encore pour dire tout ce que leur bouche ne peut dire. Tout les mots qui les traverse, toutes les pensées et les sentiments qui les animent. Tout simplement, tout l’amour qu’il éprouve l’un pour l’autre. Se couchant l’un à côté de l’autre des sourires soulagé et un peu fatigués, le couple rit doucement de leur bonheur retrouver. 

Une main sur la joue de son jeune prodige, Neymar fait des promesses silencieuses, et Kylian y répond de la même manière. Pas besoin de mots, tout à déjà été dit. Ils s’endorment paisiblement, enfin entier. 


	8. Un jour à oublier ? (Dele x Lingard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici la commande de mae_od04 qui m'as demander un Dele/Lingard sans UA, avec Lemon et fin joyeuse. Bonne Lecture ;)

Encore une journée à penser à lui. Ça me fait mal, vraiment mal. Marcus me regarde avec Paul et je vois la pitié dans leurs yeux. Ça m'énerve. Je ne veux pas de cette pitié. Ils peuvent aller voir ailleurs pour distribuer leur pitié. Je soupir et Marcus s'assoie à mes côtés. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire mais je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et lui tourne le dos. Il sait que je ne veux pas en parler, mais il me parlera quand même.

  
\- Jesse, tu ne dois pas abandonner. Eric m'a dit que   
  
\- Non ! Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Eric peut dire ce qu'il veut les faits sont là. Dele sort à nouveau avec Ruby, cette vipère et moi je me retrouve avec le coeur brisé encore une fois.   
  
\- Jesse,   
  
\- Non, beens s'il te plaît non.   
  
Marcus soupir avant de me prendre dans ses bras.   
  
\- Ça va aller, je te le promet.   
  
On ne dit rien pendant un moment avant que Paul ne parle pour la première fois.   
  
\- Les gars, ça vous dit qu'on se change les idées ? Mon équipe national prépare une fête et je peux vous inviter si vous voulez.   
  
\- Jesse ? T'en dis quoi ?   
  
Je regarde mes deux amis et hausse les épaules.  
  
\- J'en dis que si ça peut me changer les idées, je veux bien essayer.   
  
\- Super, je vais prévenir Anto et le capi'. Je viendrai vous chercher une heure avant. Faites vous beaux.   
  
Il nous fait un clin d'oeil avant de quitter la pièce et je sourie un peu de son attitude.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Il est vingt heure, et Paul nous as enfin récupérer. La soirée se passe chez Olivier Giroud. De ce que j'ai compris, il est l'un des seuls qui était vraiment excité à l'idée de revoir ses coéquipiers. Certains comme le capitaine préférait attendre la trêve. Mais Lloris n'a pas eu voix au chapitre quand la majorité des joueurs et sa femme, ont pousser pour cette soirée. Ce qui fait que Giroud se retrouve avec la quasi totalité des joueurs de l'Angleterre chez lui en plus des français. Je suis soulagé de ne pas voir beaucoup de joueurs de Tottenham. Mais aussi étonné, je pensais que Dele aurait été le premier ici. Puis je me rappel de pourquoi je ne me sens pas bien depuis hier soir. Elle a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec l'absence de mon coéquipier national. Du moins je le pensais jusqu'à ce que j'entends un des gars crier   
  
\- Les gars, le reste des Spurs a quitter son trou !   
  
\- La ferme Pickford !   
  
Dele est là avec Eric et quelques autres des gamins de notre équipe national. Je vois mon capitaine s'approcher de Lloris qui semble un peu plus heureux bizarrement. Mon regard croise celui du métis et je fuis à la cuisine histoire de me resservir un verre. Je sais que Marcus et Paul feront barrage alors je ne m'inquiète pas. Une fois sûr qu'il ne me suivra pas, je bois cul sec un verre de whisky un peu trop fort. Faudra que je demande à Giroud où est-ce qu'il a eu autant de bouteilles. Sa collection est impressionnante.   
  
\- Jesse ?   
  
Je me retourne et je vois Winks, il me sourit.   
  
\- Vient nous rejoindre. Les gars ont proposé un action vérité pour rire un peu.   
  
Je souris un peu gêné en voyant la catastrophe arriver. La plupart sont encore sobre mais dans quelques minutes cela va changer. Et je préférerai être aussi loin que possible de là. J'ai à peine le temps d'essayer de répondre que Mendy et Bernardo Silva nous attrape et nous emmène au salon où tous les joueurs sont rassemblé. Ça va être une catastrophe, aucun moyen que ça ne foire pas avec le nombre de joueurs présent. Pauvre Giroud, il va se retrouver avec sa maison en feu. En même temps s'il avait écouté son capitaine. Je ris de mes pensées. Je regarde la partie de loin il y a le temps avant que ce ne soit mon tour. Je me suis mis à un endroit discret. Je me fait oublier et je peux rire des déboirs des autres. Notamment des deux capitaines. Griezmann et Mendy comme les petits perfides diables qu'ils sont, ont proposé une action impossible à leur capitaine. Il a évidemment refusé, c'est pourquoi il se retrouve à effectuer un gage. Et je crois qu'il regrette d'avoir dit non à l'action. On se met à siffler un peu pour forcer Lloris à effectuer son gage. Et je ne sais à combien de verres les français sont, mais ce qu'on demande à Lloris je ne l'aurai pas fait. Le capitaine français attrape les deux verres de vodka à côté de lui, les avalant cul sec, se dirige vers Harry et l'embrasse. Les sifflements vont bon train, surtout que le gage était de déshabiller Kane et de lui faire boire un sex on the beach, pas de l'embrasser. Mais vu comme c'est parti on va se retrouver à regarder un porno en direct. Et quand je vois que Lloris a allongé de tout son long mon capitaine et qu'il ne reste que son sous vêtement à Kane, je ne suis pas loin de la vérité. Mais on a sous estimer le capitaine français qui tout en profitant du corps de son vice captain effectue l'action demandée. Je suis plutôt inquiet pour Harry qui semble pas encore redescendu.   
  
\- J'ai fait mon gage, au suivant.   
  
\- Eh capi' je ne te savais pas comme ça, tu en as d'autres des comme ça ?  
  
\- Oh beaucoup d'autres Anto' et aussi beaucoup de punitions en réserve pour vous tous si vous me chercher.   
  
Le petit sourire qu'affiche Lloris et la soudaine perte de couleur de certains joueurs français me font dire qu'heureusement Lloris n'est pas mon capitaine. En parlant de mon cap' il est rouge et ne semble pas encore maître de ses moyens, ça nous fait rire. Je ris peut-être un peu trop fort et j'ai peut-être bu un peu trop, car lorsqu'on m'interroge je choisi vérité et ne me rend compte trop tard de mon erreur quand c'est Marcus qui me pose la question.   
  
\- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un dans cette pièce ?  
  
\- Dele !   
  
Lorsque son nom franchit mes lèvres, je ne peux plus faire machine arrière. Alors je fuis. Je cours à l'extérieur dans le jardin et j'atteins à peine l'herbe qu'un bras m'attrape.   
  
\- Jesse ?   
  
\- Lâche moi s'il te plaît. Oublis ce que j'ai dis. Je ne le pensais pas okay ?   
  
Il me retourne, m'oblige à lui faire face et me regarde.   
  
\- J'ai besoin que ce que tu as dis soit vrai. Dis moi que tu ne ments pas.   
  
\- Pourquoi ?   
  
Je serre les poings, il veut vraiment me faire souffrir encore ? ça ne lui suffit pas de me détruire avec sa Ruby ! il faut qu'il continue ?! Hors de question !  
  
\- Ça t'apporterai quoi que ce soit vrai hein ? Tu as déjà Ruby, à moins que tu ne veuilles me faire du chantage c'est ça ? Ça ne te suffis pas de me faire mal avec cet amour non partagé faut qu'en plus tu te moque de moi ? Je te préviens tu ne   
  
Il me coupe en m'embrassant. Je me fige avant de le repousser, mais il me maintient en place, me serrant dans ses bras.   
  
\- Lâche moi !  
  
\- Non.  
  
\- Lâche moi putain ! T'as gagné ! T'es content ?!  
  
\- Non, parce que tu souffres.  
  
\- Sans blague.   
  
\- Je te dois la vérité alors écoutes moi et tu décidera après de ce que tu veux faire.  
  
Je le regarde sceptique avant de lui faire signe de s'expliquer.  
  
\- La vérité c'est que Ruby et moi c'est que pour les médias. Elle a trouver quelqu'un qu'on connait tout les deux, je ne te dirais pas qui. Mais le constat reste le même, Ruby me sert de couverture. Elle et la personne qui partage sa vie sont au courant. Si on s'est mis en couple à nouveau c'est pour elle et pour moi. Parce que je suis gay et que je ne peux pas me permettre d'être prit pour cible par les médias à scandales, ou des intolérants parmi les fans. Et la personne que j'aime, c'est toi.   
  
Je me mets à trembler.   
  
\- Je t'en pris, ne te moque pas de moi.   
  
\- Je ne te ment pas. Vraiment, la raison de notre mise en couple avec Ruby c'est toi. Si on m'avait découvert, je m'en serait un peu foutu. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu sois impacté par ça.   
  
Des larmes commencent à rouler sur mes joues, et je ne peux y croire. Je ne doit pas y croire. Il essuie avec douceur mes perles salées et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis perdu. Je pensais vraiment que lui et Ruby c'était vraiment vrai. Et je me retrouve avec mon rêve qui se matérialise sous mes yeux.   
  
\- Je t'en pris Dele, ne joue pas avec moi, je n'y survivrai pas. Ne me brise pas.   
  
\- Je ne te mens pas. Paul, Marcus et les deux capitaines m'ont promis qu'ils me tueraient si je te faisais du mal. Et je me fiche de mourir ainsi, je l'aurai mérité. Ton bonheur est plus important que ma vie. Tu es ma vie.   
  
Il relève mon visage et son regard est si sincère que je lâche prise. Je l'embrasse. Ce baiser au goût de larmes et au sourire éclatant est le premier d'une longue série. On disparait dans l'une des chambres et je demande pardon silencieusement à Giroud pour ce qu'on va faire. Mais je ne peux empêcher les mains de Dele de parcourir mon corps; j'en ai rêvé si longtemps.   
  
Nos hauts ont depuis un moment rejoints le sol de la chambre, des suçons parsèment mon cou. Je plaque mon homme contre le mur pour lui rendre l'appareil, lui soutirant de légers soupirs. Je descends sur son torse, mordille sa peau, il grogne légèrement, me repousse avant de me tirer vers le lit. Je me laisse faire avec un rire que je perd aussitôt que sa main trouve mon entrejambe à travers mes vêtements. Mon souffle se coupe de surprise et il en profite pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Ses mains se font plus aventureuses, jouant avec mon corps comme d'un instrument. Ses caresses tantôt légères, tantôt appuyées; me font perdre la tête. Je ne suis pas en reste non plus. Mes mains s'accrochent à sa peau, laissant des marques qui resteront pour un moment, mais pour chaque griffures immérité, une cajolerie de mes lèvres est accordée. Nos soupirs et gémissements se font plus audibles, si les gars ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'il se passait entre nous, le cri que je viens de lâcher alors que Dele a sa main sur mon sexe découvert. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de ma nudité, jusqu'à maintenant.   
  
\- Dele, s'il te plaît.  
  
Ma main se tend vers lui et avec un sourire coquin il sort sa langue pour me faire languir. Juste l'attente du geste me rend fou. Il est proche, beaucoup trop proche, mais pourtant rien. Mon regard se fait suppliant, et il joue avec moi. Ses lèvres reviennent vers les miennes, m'embrassant avec la douceur d'un papillon. Il me frustre et je ne peux rien faire. Sa main est toujours aussi fermement enroulée autour de mon entrejambe, je bouge des hanches mais il maintient solidement mon bassin coller au lit.   
  
\- Dele !  
  
Il rit, des larmes de frustration apparaissent aux bords de mes yeux, quand brusquement sa main bouge enfin sur moi à un rythme soutenu et sa bouche ravage la mienne. Ses lèvres et sa langue se font pressantes, exigeantes et je me plie à ses requêtes. Mon corps tremble et je me sens bientôt venir, mais il me frustre encore en ralentissant ses mouvements avant de s'arrêter complètement.   
  
\- Jesse ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu veux vraiment aller jusqu'au bout avec moi ? On peut attendre le temps qu'il te faudra.   
  
Je relève un regard un peu perdu toujours frustré d'être passé si près de mon orgasme. Il m'embrasse plus doucement et je reprends contact avec la réalité.   
  
\- J'aimerai vraiment aller jusqu'au bout avec toi Dele.  
  
\- Mais ?   
  
\- Mais, je suis un peu gêné de le faire chez Giroud.   
  
Je détourne le regard un peu embarrassé et il rit doucement. Avant de me serrer dans ses bras.   
  
\- Okay, on se contentera de préliminaires pour ce soir.   
  
Je lui souris reconnaissant et puis il s'approche de mon oreille pour murmurer :  
  
\- Mais attend toi à plus demain.  
  
Tout en reprenant ses mouvements de main sur ma partie la plus sensible. Mes vocalises sont plus fortes, ma respiration est plus hachée, je m'accroche à lui avant qu'une de mes mains ne glisse entre nos corps pour m'occuper de lui. Son rythme tressaute, tout comme le miens qui n'est pas régulier mais bientôt je craque et cri son prénom. Ma main se resserre sur lui et il bouge ses hanches contre ma paume pour atteindre son orgasme alors que je peine à redescendre. Il est à la limite quand enfin de nouveau sur terre, ma prise se fait plus ferme et nos mouvements de plus en plus désordonnés avant que finalement il ne se répand entre nos ventres. Il s'écroule sur son flanc avant de me regarder un air béat sur le visage. Mon regard accroche le siens et je me penche pour l'embrasser. On reste un moment ainsi à profiter de l'autre avant qu'il ne se lève chercher de quoi nous essuyer. Une fois fait, je pose ma tête sur son torse nos respirations apaisées et mon coeur emplis de bonheur. Il me caresse les cheveux doucement et ses papouilles me font soupirer de contentement. Je suis bien là, en paix avec mes sentiments et ceux de mon homme quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement.  
  
\- Les gars ! j'ai trouver nos deux tourtereaux.   
  
Je soupir devant le hurlement de Griezmann et bientôt tout le reste des invités nous rejoint dans la chambre. Dele me garde jalousement contre son torse.   
  
\- Qu'est ce que vous faites dans mon putain de lit !!!!  
  
Oh, oops ?   
  
Ils éclatent de rire et je les rejoins avant qu'Olivier n'essaie de nous virer de son lit sous les rires collectifs.   
  
Finalement, ce n'était pas un jour aussi horrible que ça, je ne l'oublierai pas avant un moment ça c'est certain. 

  
**Fin**   
  



	9. Capitán (Serard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commande de mae_od04 un Ramos et pique sans UA, avec Lemon et fin heureuse.

On l'a fait on est qualifié pour l'Euro 2020, même si on a dû arraché le match nul, mais au moins on y est. Je me tourne vers mes coéquipiers et même si il y a la satisfaction de la qualification, on ne peut être satisfait de notre match. On a dû vraiment batailler pour y arriver. Je soupir avant de saluer nos adversaires. Une fois les formalités d'usages passer (presses, interview, autographes avec les fans et le retour à l'hôtel); j'attrape mon téléphone dans le but d'appeler mon homme et entendre sa voix avant de dormir. Mais alors que je rentre dans ma chambre, je vois Gérard assis sur mon lit et qui m'attend. Je lâche toutes mes affaires et je cours pour l'embrasser a en perdre haleine. Il sourit légèrement dans le baiser avant de me dominer complètement. Je me laisse faire et lorsqu'il relâche mes lèvres j'en suis tout retourné.  
  
\- Capitán, tu m'as manqué.  
  
\- Je ne suis plus ton capitaine amor. Et tu m'as encore plus manqué tu sais.  
  
\- Sûr ?  
  
\- Évidemment, j'allais t'appeler avant de te voir dans ma chambre.  
  
\- Avoue que je t'ai surpris.  
  
\- Un peu, je pensais que tu étais encore chez toi.  
  
\- Je ne pouvais rater la qualification de l'Espagne avec mon capitán à sa tête.  
  
Il me sourit et je rougis un peu.  
  
\- Arrête avec ça.  
  
\- Mais c'est vrai tu n'es jamais aussi sexy que sur un terrain avec le brassard de capitaine, et ton regard de tueur.  
  
Il se mord la lèvre et je sens mon corps se réchauffer un peu plus.  
  
\- D'ailleurs, il est temps de te récompenser comme il se doit pour cette qualification.  
  
Il me renverse sur mon lit et je ris.  
  
\- Impatient amor ?  
  
\- Très.  
  
Il a un sourire affamé et je frissonne. On se déshabille facilement et au moment où je commence à retirer mon brassard il m'arrête.  
  
\- Garde le, ça me rappellera des souvenirs.  
  
\- Oh tu es d'humeur à être dirigé ce soir ?  
  
\- Totalement.  
  
Il ne lâche pas mon regard en disant ça et je craque. Je retourne nos positions et me fais plus autoritaire. Mes mains vont à l'assaut de son corps et il se laisse faire. Il ne peut que gémir "Capitan" et occasionnellement mon prénom. J'ai un sourire machiavélique quand arriver à ce qui fait de lui un homme, je le prends en bouche mais ne fait rien de plus.  
  
\- ¡Capitán ! ¡Por favor!  
  
Son corps essaie de bouger, mais je le retiens. Je m'éloigne de lui et il grogne de mécontentement.  
  
\- Aurais-tu oublié que je donne les ordres ?  
  
Il frissonne et ses yeux se ferment légèrement. Il écarte un peu plus ses cuisses sous mon regard avide, avant de me sussuré:  
  
\- Je n'attends que vos ordres capitán.  
  
Mes yeux s'animent d'un feu brûlant avant de lui ordonner :  
  
\- A genoux et prends en bouche.  
  
Il s'exécute et mon sexe se retrouve dans sa cavité humide.  
  
\- Fait moi plaisir et amènes moi au bord de l'orgasme.  
  
Il ne perd pas de temps avant de me faire une gorge profonde et mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux, que je serre au point que ce doit être douloureux. Mais ça semble lui donner un regain de vigueur, mes jambes tremblent et sans que je ne me contrôle; je maintiens son visage entre mes mains avant de faire de violent vas et viens dans sa gorge. Il gémit comme un catin et ça m'excite encore plus. Je vais finir par le prendre tout de suite s'il ne s'arrête pas. Il relève son regard vers moi et ses yeux me font clairement comprendre qu'il fait exprès de gémir exagérément. Je quitte ses lèvres avant l'attirer à moi pour un baiser sauvage et impétueux. Il y répond autant qu'il peut mais très vite il me laisse le dominer entièrement. Quand je le relâche, il a le souffle très court, sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme irrégulier, ses yeux sont dans le vague et ses joues sont hyper rouges.  
  
\- Tu voulais vraiment me faire perdre la tête hum ? Tu n'y arrivera pas. Tourne toi, mets toi à quatre pattes fesses relevées et prépare toi pour moi.  
  
Il m'obéis même s'il essaie de me tenter un peu plus. Je lui tends la bouteille de lubrifiant et profite du spectacle. Il relève la tête, la tourne et regarde vers moi. Y'a pas à dire, il sait vraiment s'y prendre avec moi. Alors que l'un de ses doigts le pénètre, je récupère le lubrifiant et en verse une généreuse dose sur mon sexe. Je compte y aller très violemment avec lui.  
  
\- Serg-Sergio... Ah, Sergio.  
  
\- Tu veux vraiment que j'y ailles sans douceur en toi Gérard.  
  
Il accroche mon regard et se lèche lascivement la lèvre inférieure. Il le fait exprès, il veut vraiment avoir mal ? Je l'aurais prévenu, qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre par la suite.  
  
\- Mets toi quatre doigts, amor parce que tu vas le sentir passer.  
  
Il frissonne violemment, s'immobilise et ses yeux se ferment avant de se rouvrir sur moi, ardents. Il retire son doigts et enfonce les quatre d'un seul coup. Je gémis, grogne et hurle presque devant cette vision. Ma main continue les mouvements de masturbation sur mon sexe avant qu'il ne m'appelle encore dans un soupire qui me tues presque de désir.  
  
\- Sergio! Capi, capitán.  
  
Mes mains s'empresse d'écarter ses globes de chairs pour lui permettre de se pénétrer plus efficacement. Il va de plus en plus vite en lui et ses gémissements se font plus sonores. Il a trouver sa prostate alors? Parfait. J'attrape sa main et délicatement lui retire ses doigts avant de m'enfoncer en lui sans avertissement.  
  
\- Ah!  
  
La surprise est totale, encore plus lorsque je bouge en lui sans lui laisser un temps de répit. Sa respiration est presque impossible, il s'accroche à mes hanches, les draps, le montant du lit; tout ce qui pourrait lui permettre de garder pied mais non. Rien ne l'y aidera. Je m'en assure, en lui mordant sa peau, la caressant de manière possessive, en lui murmurant des paroles salaces, en l'embrassant avidement, en le faisant crier à chaque fois que je touche sa boule de nerfs.... Il n'en peut plus, son regard est dans le vague complet, il délire, m'appelle, me cherche et cri, cri encore et encore mon nom. Mon orgasme monte alors que son corps se contracte déjà, pris de soubresauts. Et puis il finit par jouir, se resserrant autour de moi, quand je continue de le pilonner. Au bout de quelques minutes je finis par jouir avant de m'écrouler sur le dos de mon homme.  
  
Nos respirations trouvent un rythme normal, la température de nos corps baisse et Gérard se blottit contre moi.  
  
\- Sergio ?  
  
\- Hum ?  
  
\- Je t'aime et tu restera toujours mon capitán.  
  
Je souris avant de l'embrasser.  
  
\- Je t'aime amor, et je resterai ton capitán autant que tu le voudras.  
  
On se sourit avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.  
  


**Fin**  
  



	10. Une soirée originale (Draxembe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draxembe, sans UA, lemon soft, happy end.

**_Une soirée originale_ **

 

On revient de la trêve international, Julian est finalement revenu de blessure et s’entraîne avec le groupe depuis quelques jours. On se prépare pour notre match du weekend face à Nice ce vendredi. Je compte bien profiter de mon homme ce soir. Je sais qu’on ne devrait pas, mais on a quelque chose à fêter ce soir. Enfin si tout se passe comme prévu. 

**Elipse**

Le match vient de se terminer, j’ai jouer. Pas Juju, il est encore trop juste pour pouvoir jouer. Mais ça ne fait rien. L’essentiel est ailleurs. Je me dépêche de quitter les vestiaires, mon allemand lui est déjà prêt et m’attend à côté de sa voiture. Oh donc il conduit ce soir ? 

\- Babe, tu ne veux pas me laisser conduire ? J’ai prévu de m’occuper de toi ce soir. 

Je souris mais déchante très vite quand il me répond. 

\- Hors de question je tiens à ma vie, aller monte je pilote. 

Je boude mais m'exécute. Heureusement que nous n’avons pas besoin de quitter notre appartement pour ce que j’ai prévu. En principe à notre arrivé le Neybappé doit avoir fini les derniers préparatifs. J’espère juste qu’ils n’ont pas prit trop leurs aises. Je me sentirai mal de voir ma surprise gâchée par ceux qui étaient censé m’aider. Enfin, tant que je peux être avec mon homme; je souris avant lui attraper sa main. Il me regarde rapidement me sourit et arriver à un feu rouge il me vole un baiser. J’ai vraiment hâte de rentrer. 

On arrive enfin chez nous et je peux voir que le Neybappé a bien travailler et surtout ils ne sont plus ici. Super, aucun risque de les retrouver à essayer de faire des bébés dans notre lit. Julian regarde l’état du salon et se tourne vers moi. 

\- C’est toi qui a fait ça ? 

\- Avec un peu d’aide, oui. Tu aimes ?

\- Beaucoup, fais moi penser à remercier le Neybappé pour ça. 

\- Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher hein. 

On se regarde avant de rire. Puis je tire l’une des chaises et l’invite à prendre place pour le repas. 

\- Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine. 

Il roule des yeux, mais s'exécute. Il traverse le chemin de roses blanche, rose, et rouge et s’installe finalement. Je cours à la cuisine récupérer les plats et une fois bien assis, On commence notre repas. J’essaie d’être le plus agréable possible et ça fait rire mon homme. 

\- Presko, ça ne te vas pas d’être aussi sage. 

\- Je suis si nul que ça ? 

Je boude un peu. 

\- Mais non, c’est juste que tout ça; ce n’est pas toi. Alors ne te force pas, je t’aime comme tu es tu sais. 

\- Ju, tu es vraiment parfait. 

Il se lève et vient m’embrasser. 

\- C’est toi qui es parfait pour moi. Murmure-t-il.

Je reprends ses lèvres avec douceur, avant que le baiser ne se fasse plus pressant. On se lève je le tire à notre chambre et m’attaque à ses vêtements. J’ai besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Il me mordille la lèvre inférieur, je gémis. Je pars à l’assaut de son cou, il soupire doucement avant de retourner nos positions et de me plaquer contre le lit. Il retire mon haut et le siens ses mains se perdent sur mon torse, les miennes sur son dos, son cou; sur chaque parcelle de peau. Il me mords, me laisse des suçons, me caresse me marque de son amour. Je ne suis pas en reste et je laisse aussi quelque taches rosées qui tire sur le violet sur sa peau. 

Il finit par descendre plus bas. Je soulève mes hanches et bientôt je me retrouve nu. 

\- Pres ? Tu étais si presser que ça de m’avoir en toi pour ne rien porter en dessous ? 

\- Peut-être babe. 

Son début de rire se bloque dans sa gorge face à mon regard et il grogne. Avant de s’attaquer à mon corps comme il se doit. Enfin on ne fait qu’un.

\- Relax Pres. 

\- Embrasse moi.  

Bientôt je sens notre corps à corps devenir de plus en plus violent. On court, on court vers la jouissance. Nos mains et nos lèvres se font plus hardis et dans un souffle je soupire son nom quand nous atteignons enfin les étoiles. Il me prend dans ses bras et je soupire de contentement, on reste ainsi un moment avant que je ne me dises que c’est peut-être le moment. Je me redresse, et essaie de quitter le lit quand mon homme me retient par le poignet.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Pas loin ne t’en fais pas. 

Je tends mon bras vers ma table de nuit et en sort une petite boite. Je la lui tends et il me regarde sans comprendre. Sans vouloir comprendre. 

\- Babe, je voulias te faire ma demande un peu plus tôt et dans une autre tenue. Mais, je pense quand même que c'est le bon moment. Toi et moi on est si bien ensemble, j'ai eu l'impression de véritablement vivre quand on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi. Alors je te le demande veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il ne répond rien et j'ai peur. Puis il ouvre la boîte en sort l'anneau et tout en me regardant dans les yeux, le met. Je souris et il m'embrasse à en perdre notre souffle. 

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux. Je suis juste un peu jaloux, tu m'as devancé Presko. 

\- Ah bon ?

Il hoche la tête avant de récupérer dans la posche de son pantalon une boîte similaire à la mienne. On rit un peu de la situation avant que je ne reproduise son geste et que je me retrouve avec un anneau en argent simple autour du doigt. On s'embrasse encore et encore, ne se lâchant plus avant de sombrer doucement dans un doux sommeil. Heureux. 

 

**Fin**

 


	11. Un clasico ? Un clasico (Serard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serard, sans UA, lemon soft, happy end.

Pour lilou

 

**Un clasico ? Un clasico.**

Le clasico reporté de début d'année va enfin avoir lieu en ce 18 décembre. Le réal et le Barça. Deux mastodontes du monde du sport et du football. Et dans ces deux clubs, deux joueurs. Gerard Piqué et Sergio Ramos. Capitaine pour l'un, ancien capitaine pour l'autre. Ils évoluent au même poste, défenseurs tout les deux. Ils ont joué ensemble pour leur pays, gagnant des titres ensemble. Ils sont amis, même si les fans des deux clubs ne le comprennent pas. Mais aujourd'hui l'amitié des deux est totalement mise à l'écart. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Gerard et Sergio sont aller trop loin. Le madrilène a dépassé les bornes et Gerard a répondu. Cela aurait pu en rester là mais le score, la tension du match, l'enjeu, tout à pousser Sergi a répondre et une bagarre a éclaté. Rapidement le match a été interrompu et quand le calme fut revenu, les deux défenseurs furent exclus. Ils se retrouvent dans les vestiaires et les mots fusent. Aucun des deux ne veut lâcher le morceau. Et puis vient ce qu'il devait arriver. 

\- De toute façon tu n'es bon pour personne je préfèrerai te voir mort !!!

Un immense silence s'installe. Quand il croise le regard de l'autre, il tends la main pour le toucher, s'excuser mais l'autre recule. 

\- Tu as été très clair. Je n'aurais jamais penser après cinq ans de relation que tu me dirai un jour ça. 

\- Je t'en prie, écoutes moi mes mots ont dépassé ma pensé. Je te le jures je ne veux pas ça. C'est ce stupide match, je t'en prie. Je t'en prie Gerard.

Le regard que lance le barcelonais glace le sang d'effroi le madrilène et il secoue la tête. Il s'approche de son amant qui recule et s'éloigne de lui.

\- Non Sergio. Non, c'est fini. Toi et moi c'est fini. 

Gerard quitte la pièce et Sergio n'arrive pas à bouger. C'est impossible ! Ce n'est pas arrivé ! Non ! Il se met en marche, se dirige vers la porte du vestiaire qui s'ouvre ses ses coéquipiers qui le regardent déçu. Il veut quitter la salle mais Zidane le regarde et il retourne à sa place pour prendre sa soufflante comme tous les autres. Quand enfin il peut se doucher rapidement et quitter le vestiaire, les barcelonais chez eux, sont déjà partis. Il n'a pas le temps de demander plus d'information que Raphaël vient le chercher pour le prévenir que leur bus va partir. Il le suit dépité et le retour à Madrid se fait dans le silence le plus complet. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ 24 décembre 2019 _

C'est le réveillon et Sergio le passe à boire pour faire passer sa douleur comme depuis quelques jours. Les enfants sont chez son ex et il l'a remercie. Il ne sait pas comment il aurait fait avec les enfants. Leurs cadeaux encore emballé dans leur emballages, il ira demain leur donner. Pilar et son nouveau compagnon ont dû les gâté. Heureusement qu'ils s'entendent tous assez bien. Il n'aurait jamais autorisé ses enfants à rester avec Pilar et cet homme s'il était incorrect avec lui ou ses enfants. Il se rappel de leur première rencontre lors d'un barbecue avec Gerard. Sa main se crispe sur la bouteille et les larmes coulent à nouveau sur ses joues en pensant à Gerard. 

\- Pardon, pardon amor, pardon. 

Il continue de s'excuser n'entendant pas la porte s'ouvrir. Sa bouteille tombe au sol et déverse son contenu sur le tapis. Il pleure plus fort avant de sentir des bras qui le serrent fort contre un torse puissant. Le parfum qui monte à ses narines, il le reconnaîtrait entre milles il se retourne et ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il voit Gerard. 

\- Ne dis rien.

Il essuie les larmes et lui murmure.

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonner, mais quand j'ai sû par nos coéquipiers français que tu allais aussi mal, je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. 

Sergio regarde son amour et quand ce dernier lui sourit il soupir de bonheur. 

\- Pardon amor, je t'en supplie pardonne moi. 

\- Tu n'a vraiment rien compris Sergio ? Je t'ai déjà pardonné. Je sais comment tu es. Et j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. Mais si tu me parle à nouveau ainsi

Sergio le coupe. 

\- Plus jamais mon amour, plus jamais. Ce fût ma plus grande erreur, plus jamais je ne te parlerai ainsi. Je m'en veux amor. Tu es l'homme de ma vie et si tu me laisse c'est que je ne te méritais pas. 

Gerard sourit doucement avant de prendre le visage de son amour en coupe et de l'embrasser. Sergio se laisse totalement faire et rapidement les deux commencent à enlever leurs hauts. Quand ils sont torses nus; Sergio entraîne son amant dans sa chambre et immédiatement Gerard le pousse sur le lit le surplombant. Les caresses se font plus appuyées, les expressions de plaisirs plus prononcés, l'empressement s'empare d'eux. Ils sont maintenant nus et Sergio hoche la tête à la question silencieuse et enfin ils laissent leur amour s'exprimer. 

Lorsque quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils se regardent, toutes traces de peines ou de colère a disparu. Seul un sentiment de plénitude et de sincère amour se voit dans leur yeux. 

\- Je t'aime Gerard et plus jamais je ne te ferai de mal. 

\- Je t'aime aussi amor. Je t'aime tellement.

Ils s'embrassent avant de doucement glisser dans le sommeil. Le lendemain la sonnette les réveillera, les enfants courront dans la maison et Sergio se lèvera paniquer sous le rire de son amant. Le père se dépêchera de s'habiller et de retrouver ses enfants les bras chargés de cadeaux, quand Gerard aura un sourire aux lèvres et se promettra d'épouser son bel espagnol. 

Fin.


	12. Finding our way back (Götzeus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un gotzeus, pas de UA et lemon soft

Pour lilou

Un Gotzeus, pas de UA et lemon soft pour [Liloubella](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Liloubella) j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^

* * *

Depuis quelques semaines déjà, Mario et Marco s'évitent. Le club essaie de les mettre en compétition ou alors de capitalisé sur leur "bromance" et ils ne le supportent plus. Ils ne supportent plus qu'on essaye d'instrumentalisé leur relation. Du moins Marco ne le supporte plus. Alors que Mario s'en accommode bien. Même très bien et c'est ce qui fait le plus mal à Marco. Ils se sont éloigné et ça Mario n'a pas l'air de le réaliser ou alors il s'en fout.

 

\- Verdammt !

 

Marco shoot dans un ballon qui fracasse la transversale et s'écrase un peu plus loin. Il récupère un autre ballon prêt à assassiner les montants des cages quand le coach l'interpelle.

 

\- Rentre chez toi Marco.

 

\- Mais coach !

 

\- Pas de mais qui tienne Marco ! tu n'es pas dedans, alors tu rentre chez toi tu met aux clair tes pensées

 

Marco soupir avant de shooter violement dans un ballon à ses pieds et de quitter l'entraînement en furie. Mario a vu la scène mais n'a rien fait. Il en a marre. Il en a marre des sautes d'humeur de son amant et il se promet de lui parler ce soir.

 

L'entraînement fini rapidement et Mario rentre le plus rapidement possible chez lui. Il retrouve Marco qui frappe dans un sac de boxe dans leur salle de gym. Il soupir à nouveau et il fini par l'appeler.

 

\- Marco. Il faut qu'on parle.

 

L'autre blond arrête de martyrisé le sac de frappe et toujours de dos à son amant il lui demande.

 

\- Tu veux parler quand du fait que tu m'ignore ou tu veux me faire d'abord la morale ?

 

\- Ne sois pas comme ça. Ne commence pas. J'en ai marre de ça.

 

Marco se retourne violement vers son amant. 

 

\- TU EN AS MARRE !?!?! VRAIMENT ?!?!? 

 

\- Marco s'il te plaît. 

 

\- Non ! Non. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me bouffe. Le club, les réseaux sociaux, les fans tout le monde spécule sur nous nous inventant une vie et toi ! Toi tu t'en fiche ! Putain Mario ouvre les yeux ! Je me suis éloigné de toi et tu n'a pas trouver ça étrange ? Non toi, tu t'en fous !

 

Mario en a marre des reproches et prends son amant dans ses bras. 

 

\- Marco, écoutes moi je t'en prie. C'est moi qui ai lancer ses rumeurs et pousser le club à faire ça.

 

Il le regarde surpris. 

 

\- Quoi ? Mais ?

 

\- Je l'ai fait et j'en suis pas fier mais, c'était le seul moyen pour que tu me parle. Parce que je n'en peux plus de nous cacher. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux être eureux avec toi. Et que tout le monde le sache. 

 

\- On en a déjà parler Mario, avec ce qui se passe en ce moment...

 

\- Et je m'en fiche. Parce que tu sera à mes côtés. Sauf si maintenant tu ne veux plus de moi. 

 

\- Si bien sûr que si je veux de toi liebe. 

 

\- Alors tu veux bien qu'on officialise ? 

 

\- Je ne me sens pas totalement rassuré, mais si tu veux bien on le fera. On le fait.

 

Mario hoche la tête et sors son portable. Il sert la main de son amour et prend une photo de leur main liées. Avant de la poster sur ses réseaux avec un petit message

 

_Marco & Mario, it's real. Götzeus is real. Je t'aime mon amour _

 

Il éteint ensuite son portable, ignorant les messages qu'ils vont recevoir. Marco le  regarde un peu perdu et effrayé. Mario s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras. 

 

\- Je te promets que ça va aller. Tu me fais confiance liebe ?

 

Le capitaine hoche la tête et les deux hommes se sourient. 

 

\- Tu m'a manquer Mario, tellement. 

 

\- Toi aussi mon amour. Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Tu me pardonne ?

 

\- Bien sûr mon amour. Je suis ravi de te retrouver. Je ne veux que toi. Plus jamais on s'éloigne comme ça d'accord ? Ces jours loin de toi m'ont fait mal. Beaucoup trop mal. 

 

\- A moi aussi. 

 

Ils se sourient doucement avant de s'embrasser. Mario entraine son amant dans leur chambre il veut prendre soin de lui. Les mains partent à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Ils se redécouvrent, s'embrasse, s'aiment tout simplement. 

 

Mario sourit le souffle court et Marco contre lui embrasse son épaule. 

 

\- Plus jamais on se sépare. Promet le moi.

 

\- Je te le promet Marco. Je te le promet. 

 

Ils se sourient et laisse Morphée les emmener dans le pays des rêves apaisés et heureux. 

 

Fin 


End file.
